


I've got you under my skin

by clexa_is_endgame47



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clexa, Clexa Endgame, Clexa FWB, Clexa soulmate troupe, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmate troupe, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, TonDC, clarke and lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_is_endgame47/pseuds/clexa_is_endgame47
Summary: In a world where soulmates were marked with the same tattoo, you’d think that it would be easier finding the one. But life’s a bitch. And love, its best friend.In a world of 7.6 billion people, few were lucky enough to encounter their soulmate. The rest, lived their lives knowing that they could wait to find the one, or they could settle for a love that’s almost there yet not the best they could have.And mind you, that happened a little too often. Clarke Griffin was currently in that situation. Settling for a half-there love in a relationship with someone who didn't have the same tattoo as her.Enter Lexa Woods, the newest student at TonDC and Clarke is distracted. More so because no one gets on her nerves more than Lexa. And it doesn't help that she is one attractive young woman.ORThe one where they love each other but hate each other and time and again, they fuck each other, in no particular order. Oh and they may or may not realize or care that they may or may not have the same tattoo. This is me trying my hand out at a soulmate-troupe. Clexa endgame, I promise you.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a world where soulmates were marked with the same tattoo, you’d think that it would be easier finding the one. But life’s a bitch and love, its best friend.

In a world of 7.6 billion people, few were lucky enough to encounter their mate. The rest, lived their lives knowing that they could wait to find the one, or they could settle for a love that’s almost there yet not the best they could have.

And mind you, that happened a little too often.

TonDC high. The year 2019.

Clarke Griffin walked in to the school building and straight towards her locker.

“Clarke!” Octavia called.

“Hey, O! How was the weekend?”

“It was great. Lincoln and I went out to this new resort, and had the time of our lives. I’m telling you, Clarke. You gotta keep looking. Your soulmate’s out there and he’s going to turn your world around. Mark my words”

“O, not everyone’s as lucky as you are. Some of us just have to live life being content with what we have. And for now, F...”

“Hey baby!” came Finn’s voice. Before she could react, he wound his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

“Hey Finn” Clarke said with a smile. Octavia waved at him, then turned to Clarke and said “I’ll catch you later okay? New chick joining today and I’ve been elected buddy.”

“Woah alright, have fun. Don’t scare her off. I’ll see you after school.” Clarke said to her.

Octavia walked away, and Clarke’s eyes were drawn to the tattoo on Octavia’s right arm. It was a beautiful mixture of strokes in black.

Lincoln had the same one. They’d been ecstatic to the moon when they’d discovered each other. Now they’re inseparable. Because as the universe would have it, their souls were linked. Which meant, there was no one in this world who could love Octavia the way Lincoln did, and vice versa.

Clarke thought about her own tattoo. The one she was born with. And how Finn’s little motif on his wrist wasn’t shared by her.

She sighed. She adored Finn. He adored her too. But there was a love out there that was stronger than this. A unique one for her and a unique one for him. And until they found it, they were more than happy to be there for each other.

“I was thinking, let’s go out tonight. Get a few drinks, then go dancing. I’ll ask the rest of them too”

“Yea I’m cool with that.” Clarke said.

“Let me know what time I should come pick you up” Finn said and leaned in for a kiss.

Clarke’s lips met his for a sweet kiss, and then he was gone. Running off to his next class. Clarke turned back to her locker and lost herself in thought.

Finn’s simple tiny wrist tattoo was no match to the intricate, unexplainable pattern on her back. The lines and the circles, the circuit-like design. It was so unique, Clarke knew if she actually searched the world, it would take her a lifetime to find him. Her. Whoever it would be.

She sighed and walked over to class.

After classes that day, Clarke made her way out to the field. She usually sat on the bleachers while her friends Octavia and Raven finished up with football practice. She would often use the time to read. Sometimes write. Sometimes if inspiration hit her, she’d pull out her little sketch pad and draw.

Today, the sun was blazing hot upon them, as she walked out of the school building and towards the grounds.

She was juggling her bottle in hand while also trying to get her earphones out of her bag, when suddenly she was hit by a strong force, knocking the air out of her and knocking her down to the ground.

Clarke saw stars behind her eyes for a moment, then she opened her eyes and she couldn’t see too clearly. Someone was leaning over her against the sunlight. She saw a hand reached out to her

“Shit!” The person exclaimed.

Clarke took the hand, a woman. It had to be a woman’s hand, no man she’d ever touched had hands as soft as this.

Clarke stood up and dusted her clothes.

“Thanks, but could you mind where you’re going.” Clarke said and finally looked up to find a woman she’d never seen before, at least not on the campus grounds.

The girl was panting. And her face went from worried to annoyed in seconds.

“Excuse me?” She said.

“Yea like, watch where you’re going the next time” Clarke said

“Wow, well last time I checked, the track is for running. Unless I missed a sign that said it’s for strolling” the girl replied snarkily.

Clarke couldn’t believe the nerve on the girl.

“Okay missy, maybe you’re new around here, but track practice happens during school hours” Clarke said, stepping into the woman’s personal space.

“This is pointless. You’re wasting my time” the girl said, and ran ahead, continuing her sprint on the track.

Clarke huffed. Who did she think she was?!

She quickly put her bag on and went to the bleachers. In a matter of minutes Octavia and Raven joined her, looking freshly bathed after their football practice.

“What’s up with you?” Octavia asked Clarke as she sat on a lower bench before her and took her phone out to text Lincoln.

“Nothing” Clarke replied, her face buried in the newest novel she was reading.

“Okay...” Octavia replied, noticing that Clarke was in a bad mood and maybe she shouldn’t push to ask why.

“Your boy just texted me, Clarke” Raven said, checking her phone too.

It got Clarke to look up from her book.

“We’re partying tonight, guys!” Raven said, looking ecstatic.

That evening, Clarke was on her 2nd peg of whiskey standing by the bar. She had been dancing all night with Raven, Finn, Octavia and Lincoln, but then Finn began to get really touchy out there and while she usually enjoys his affection, she wasn’t in the mood for it right now.

She watched a couple of girls enter through the door of the bar and find their seats on the other side, and her attention was drawn to one particular brunette, with wild curly hair. Clarke smiled to herself and made her way back to her friends. She got close to Raven and whispered.

“Got you a hook-up for tonight”

“What? Come on Clarke, I don’t need another fling. I’m just tired of this whole soulmate shit”

“Hey, give yourself a break, don’t take all of this so seriously. Tonight can just be fun if you let it. Look, they’re a bunch of girls, seem to be about our age, and I have a feeling you’ll like the one with the wild curls… go!” Clarke said, pushing her in the direction of the girls.

“Fine!” Raven huffed, and walked confidently towards where Clarke signalled her.

Clarke was beginning to feel pretty claustrophobic here on the dance floor, people were crowding up the space to dance and she really needed some air. She considered letting Finn know she was stepping out for a smoke, but then decided she’d finish one in the same time it would take for Octavia to hear what she was saying over loud music.

She was almost done smoking when she received a text from Raven.

“Jackpot” it said. Clarke laughed. Glad that at least Raven would have fun tonight. Clarke threw the butt of her cigarette down, stamped over it and walked back in, making her way through the crowd, when suddenly she felt cold liquid rolling down her back, wetting her t-shirt and jacket.

“What the fuck!” Clarke exclaimed as she turned around, and was faced with the back of a woman who was holding 2 glasses in her hand, looking towards the other side, seemingly cursing at the person who pushed her.

“Fuckin idiots, man!” she finished as she turned towards Clarke, and while Clarke had a couple of words she wanted to throw at her, her attention was mildly stuck on the little cleavage before her. The woman was just a few inches taller than her.

“I’m so…” the woman began to say and Clarke looked up to her eyes. Green. Even in the shady green, pink and purple lights of the club.

That’s when Clarke registered the face. The woman looked familiar.

“You!” Clarke said, her face going from amused to annoyed.

“Ah, the stroller” the woman said, sizing her up with her eyes “What? You’ve made it your life’s mission to be in my way?”

“What? You spilled your drink all over me and you’re making this my fault?” Clarke argued

“Listen, I was pushed. The drinks spilled. You can’t possibly make that my fault.”

“God! I really don’t wanna deal with this right now” Clarke said.

“Same” the woman said, and walked away. Clarke took a moment to watch where she was headed. And she couldn’t help her eyes from wandering, observing what the woman was wearing. Tight leather pants that hugged her butt well, a leather jacket over a white t-shirt.

She had to give it to her, she was fit, must be the running. Clarke had to stop with the oogling, when she realized, the woman had joined Wild Curls and Raven at their table. WHAT! NO!

She quickly texted Raven, “Abort mission! Abort mission!” and looked over the dance floor to go find her friends.

Raven caught up with her and asked “What happened, what’s the problem?”

“Rae, forget about her. She’s bad company!”

“What? You haven’t even met her”

“But I’ve met her friend. And she’s an ass.” Said Clarke

“Who? Lexa?” Raven asked.

“If that’s her name. Ms Leather Weather.”

Raven laughed. “God! Clarke, I don’t know how you can make these assumptions about people. Lexa seems nice. Really kind, and smart, and she seems to be excited for Luna that someone came over to buy her a drink. She looks out for her clearly.”

“Whatever, I still think this Lexa’s all trouble and nothing more”

“Well good thing, I’m not sleeping with Lexa tonight, just her friend Luna.”

“Wild curls, right?”

“Yep” said Raven, lifting her glass up to Clarke and walking back towards where Luna, Lexa and another woman with dark blonde hair was sitting.

“Lexa” Clarke said the name to herself. And then pressed her lips tight in annoyance and went to get herself another drink. She should also probably go to the washroom and wipe the cool liquid that was coating her tattoo right now.

When Clarke was making her way out of the club that night, with Finn’s arm wrapped around her waist and his lips trying hard to kiss her cheeks, her ear, her neck until their cab showed up, she checked her texts to find Raven’s message.

“Omw to Luna’s. Leather Weather asked about you. ;)”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clarke rolled her eyes, she considered asking her what she may have asked, but then thought to herself, why does she care. She locked her phone, and pushed it into her pocket, took a deep breath, and thought, why not give in to Finn’s antics of the moment.

Their cab arrived, they got in, and made love all the way back to his apartment. And went on to have sex in his bed.

Finn was so drunk, he passed out after coming too soon, not caring that Clarke was yet to reach orgasm.

She huffed, got up from the sheets and took a shower, making sure to get herself off on her own.

It was 3 am when she texted Raven.

“Tattoo?” she asked Raven.

“You know my luck, Clarke. She has a butterfly on the back of her neck.”

“Hard luck”

“She’s cute though, she took a pen and drew one on the back of my neck before falling asleep”

“Sweet. Seems to be starkly different from her friend.”

“Clarke! Don’t be unfair. You don’t even know them. Anyway, I’m on my way home now. You?”

“I’m at Finn’s. I’ll leave in the morning.”

“You’ll get late for English”

“Eh, good riddance then.” Clarke smiled. She never really enjoyed the class much anyway.

It was 8.30 am and Clarke was rushing through the corridors. She was late. But Octavia reminded her this morning, that today they’d get to make pairs for the term assignment. And those who weren’t present, would be paired with someone of the professor’s choice. She did not want to get paired with anyone other than Octavia, Raven and a few handful other students she knew she could interact well with. And so she’s trying to make it to class, no matter how late it is.

When she turned up at the door however,

“Class is dismissed, I suggest you discuss with your partners today your points of action on how you’ll want to go about with this assignment”

The students began to walk out, and Clarke walked in, eyeing her friends at the back of the classroom packing up their stuff and waving to her.

“Ms Griffin, how kind of you to join us at this moment.” the professor spoke.

“I’m sorry, I slept in” Clarke said, trying to feign regret.

“Next time, don’t party that hard on a school day”

She wanted to ask the professor how she knew, but decided she should get right to the point.

“Ummm, about the project pairings…”

“Ah yes. You’re late. So maybe I can pair you with the other student who was absent today…let me see who it was…” the professor said, putting on her glasses, and looking through the roll call on the sheet before her.

Clarke took the moment to signal to her friends, “Wait outside for me” she mouthed to Raven and Octavia.

“What?” Octavia asked, not catching Clarke’s lip movement of words.

“I said, wait outside for me.” Clarke tried again, using signs of her hand to tell them.

“Who did you get?” Raven signalled towards the sheet the professor was looking through. 

“I don’t know… she’s checking…” Clarke mouthed and signalled and made an annoyed face.

“Ms Lexa Woods.” the professor said interrupting Clarke’s miming dialogue with her friends at the end of the classroom.

Clarke turned to her with a gaping mouth. “I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong.”

“Lexa. She’s a new student here. She wasn’t in today, but I can give you her number.” The professor said.

Clarke stood there blankly.

“Isn’t there anyone else I can be paired with?” Clarke asked desperately, trying to look into the roll call sheet.

Is there a problem?” the professor asked. But Clarke really didn’t have anything to say other than ‘Nothing, she’s just as asshole.’ but she kept that thought to herself.

“Now do you want her contact number or not?” the professor asked.

“No. don’t think I’ll need it. I’m sure I’ll run into her at some point” Clarke said with a fake smile, and then left.

“Can you ask Luna to pass on her contact to me?” Clarke told Raven at lunch.

“Yea sure, you’re going to call her?”

“Hell no, I’m going to text her and tell her we need to get this done soon. The sooner it’s done, the lesser I’ll have to tolerate her bullshit.”

“What did she ever do to you?” Raven asked, chuckling.

“I don’t know guys, it’s just a feeling. Have you ever got a weird vibe from someone? Like you just can’t stand them?”

“Oh yea, I get that from Finn a lot” Octavia said. Clarke hit her playfully.

“It’s true, I don’t know why you’re still with him. He’s all sorts of douche. You need someone who can love everything about you Griffin, someone who’ll want to delve deep into the corners of your soul. Someone smart and intelligent and passionate as you.”

“No need to get all poetic, O. Wherever my soulmate is, I hope he or she is at least paired with a better assignment partner than mine.”

“Hi. It’s Clarke. The girl you keep bumping into.” Clarke sent the text to Lexa’s number.

It took a few minutes, but she replied.

“Hi?” Lexa replied, clearly confused.

“Yea, as fate would have it, you and I have been paired for the term assignment for English.”

“It’s like I can never catch a break, can I? :I ” Lexa replied.

And Clarke rolled her eyes, the girl hated her equally.

“Listen, I’m not excited about it either. Clearly we’re not compatible, so how about we just get this done with as soon as possible, so both of us can go back to living normal lives without having to deal with each other.”

“Yea, works for me” Lexa replied.

“Fine” Clarke replied.

“Fine” Lexa replied. And then went on to text “Meet me in the cafeteria before classes begin tomorrow” Lexa said.

“Dafaq, no way. Let’s meet after classes. I am not waking up early for anything. And especially not for an English assignment.”

Lexa replied with a face-palm emoji. And wrote “I have track after classes.”

“Yea, I anyway wait after class while Raven and Octavia practice, so I’ll be there.”

“Cool. And please don’t be strolling on the track again.”

“You wish” Said Clarke, intentionally challenging her, she locked her phone and put it back in to her pocket and made her way home.

Lexa rolled her eyes and thought to herself, how could one human being be this annoying? She was a legit child. Lexa tried to think through, what could cause a person to be that way, but she just couldn’t figure it out. Maybe she should talk to her when they meet for the assignment work, see if she can get some personal info that would make sense as to why she is the way she is.

The more, Lexa thought about it, she couldn’t help lend a thought to Clarke’s pretty blue eyes. As much as she hated her attitude, her personality, and all of that, Clarke was one physically attractive human being. And since the first time she laid eyes on her, she couldn’t get her mind off how deep blue her eyes were, and since the party last night, how gorgeously creamy her skin was. (She’d hate to admit, but her mind was also wandering to how voluptuous her breasts were, because truly, Clarke was very well endowed.)

She thought back to when the alcohol influence last night made her ask Raven about Clarke.

“Your friend’s got something against me?” she asked Raven while gesturing in Clarke’s direction.

Raven looked over at Clarke and then back at Lexa and said “eh, she’ll get over it. She’s not very friendly when she meets new people”

Lexa nodded. But that was that. She didn’t ask more questions. But her gaze kept moving from the new love-birds before her to the blonde dancing not too far behind them. She truly was a goddess…

Lexa mentally slapped herself for thinking about all of this. Clarke was a rotten character. There was something off about her, and Lexa would be damned thinking about her in this way. She was nothing more than a mere acquaintance and an assignment partner for a few weeks, that’s all.

The sooner they got this done with, the better for the both of them.

“Clarkey!” Octavia yelled out as she climbed a few bleachers to get to where Clarke was sitting, reading her book, Raven right behind her.

“Hey!” Clarke said with a smile, “and don’t call me that”

“So Finn can call you names, but we can’t?” Raven asked, when she reached them.

“No one can call me any name, alright?”

“Fine, but what’s got your knickers in a knot?” Octavia asked.

“Clarke’s got an assignment with Lexa.” Raven said. 

“Lexa? The new girl Lexa?” Octavia asked.

“Yep” Raven answered.

“Hot –diggity-damn- runs-miles-ahead-of-everyone-and-is-sent-down-from-heaven-to-test-all-of-our-libidos-Lexa?”

“The very same” Raven replied with a smirk.

“Dayum girl, I’d kill to be you, Clarke” Octavia said.

“Shut up. She’s a total know-it-all if you ask me, too snobbish for her own good” Clarke said.

“What? She’s the kindest soul I’ve seen walking this school’s corridors” Octavia said.

“And you’re basing that on what?” Clarke asked.

“I was her buddy on her first day, remember? She’s really a gem.” Said Octavia.

Clarke connected the dots. Yea, Octavia did say she was going to take a new chick around school.

“See Clarke! Both O and I have seen a different side to her. Maybe you’re not giving her a chance” Raven said.

“Guys, there she comes!” Octavia exclaimed, when she spotted a freshly bathed Lexa Woods walking out of the building where the track team’s showers were, and making her way towards the bleachers where the three of them were seated.

“God! Sometimes I could get wet just staring at her biceps” Raven said blankly.

Both Octavia and Clarke looked at her weird.

“Did I just say that out loud?” Raven looked at both of them and they nodded.

“Okay, time to go. Bye Clarkey, have fun.” She said as she stood up and pulled Octavia with her.

They waved to Lexa when they reached the lowest bench and she climbed up the few to get to where Clarke was.

Clarke allowed herself to properly watch Lexa now. Her hair was still damp from her shower, but her skin looked smooth, she was wearing a sleeveless jersey, joggers and sneakers. And holding a gym bag in hand and her backpack on her shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Hey” she said when she approached Clarke.

“Hi” Clarke replied, both of them avoiding eye contact and trying to look as disinterested and as annoyed about this whole set-up as possible.

“Did I keep you waiting?” Lexa asked.

“Eh, Raven and Octavia kept me entertained.” Clarke said nonchalantly

“They’re your friends?” Lexa asked as she began to take a few books out of her bag.

There was something about the way she asked the question that made Clarke suddenly feel overly defensive. 

“Yea, for the longest time. They’re quite close to me.” Clarke replied.

“That’s good. They’re nice people” Lexa said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clarke asked.

“Nothing. Just. They’re nice people.” Lexa said.

Clarke was not liking how this was going. Lexa wondered if she said something wrong.

“Listen, we don’t need to do this, the small talk. Let’s just get down to the work” Clarke said.

And Lexa looked visibly annoyed.

They went over the requirements for the project, discussed the study material, and noted down a plan of action.

Lexa made notes very religiously, they set timelines for themselves to follow. They’d chosen to do separate parts and tie it all together once they were done. That was the only way they could have the least amount of interaction in this whole thing, and they really wanted nothing to do with each other after that.

Later that evening, when Clarke was lazing in bed watching some random show she picked out on Netflix, she received a text.

“I think you left your wallet on the bleachers before you rushed away when we got done. It’s with me, I’ll hand it over to you tomorrow” Lexa’s text said.

“Shit. Okay thanks.” Clarke replied to her.

“Is there anything you need from it urgently?” Lexa replied.

Clarke thought for a while and then replied, “Not really, it’s just my cards in there.”

“Okay” came Lexa’s reply. And they left it at that.

“Well, how was your study date with Ms Leather Weather?” came Raven’s text.

“It was fine” Clarke replied to Raven.

“Oh come on, give me some more details.” Raven texted.

“It was really nothing Rae, she was being the usual asshole she is.” Clarke replied.

“What did she do now?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know, I think she implied that it’s odd that you guys are my friends cause you’ll are nicer than me”

“Ooooo. She implied it? You’re not sure? For all you know maybe that’s not what she meant at all.”

“How does it matter, I just don’t like her, Rae.” Clarke said.

“Okay. But what about her physique, I mean did you at least see what we were talking about?” Raven asked.

“Okay yea, I get it, she’s hot and all, but what’s the use of great looks if you’re not a good person.”

“You gotta stop judging her on the little that you know, Clarke.”

“Whatever. I’ve got to head downstairs for dinner. Text you later.”

Just then Raven called her instead of replying.

“One more thing before you go, Luna invited me to come over to her place, to watch a movie or something, she doesn’t mind if I want to bring some of my friends over too. O and Lincoln will be there. You should come too, after dinner maybe?”

“Ughhh, is Lexa going to be there? Cause then I’m not so sure, I’ll let you know, Rae”

Clarke decided not to go over that night. But Raven felt the need to send her live updates.

“Ms Leather Weather’s in charge of popcorn and other snacks tonight, Clarke, just look at her go.”

And with that came an image of Lexa in the kitchen, wearing just a pair of shorts and a crop top.

And Clarke had to mentally slap herself for zooming in on those legs and a hint of abs she could see.

“Why are you doing this?” Clarke replied to her friend.

“Because, if Luna and I become a thing, I want you and Lexa to be comfortable around each other” Raven admitted.

“Great. Ulterior motives.” Clarke said with a winking emoji.

“She just asked about you.” Raven texted after a few minutes.

“What did she say?” Clarke hated how eager and invested her text sounded. Why does she care again?

“She asked if you’ve gotten started on your bit of the assignment” Raven texted.

“We literally discussed it today!” Clarke texted back, annoyed again.

“I told her you haven’t. She said ‘I thought so’” Raven texted.

“And you call me judgemental.” Clarke replied back.

“She’s joking around Clarke. I’m sure she doesn’t have anything against you.”

“Okay, I’m off to bed. Don’t stay up to late. Unless you’re fuckin Luna’s brains out”

“I fully intend to” Raven replied.

The next day at school, Clarke had a few other term project meets to attend, where larger groups of students were involved, and so she didn’t really get the chance to reply to Lexa’s text that read ‘Let me know when I can hand you your wallet.”

And soon after classes ended she had to rush out to run a few errands for her mom. Clarke completely forgot about her wallet that was still with Lexa. Later that evening…

“The least you could have done was reply” came Lexa’s text.

Clarke realized Lexa was right to be angry.

She began to type out, “Hey, I’m sorry, I got really tied up today” …when Lexa’s next message came in:

“God! The world doesn’t revolve around you, Clarke. I had better things to do, than wait around after track thinking you’d turn up at the bleachers as you usually do.”

As Clarke stared at the text message before her, she knew she could react one of two ways.

Either she could be flattered that Lexa cared to wait for her there. Or she could be pissed off with the whole ‘The world doesn’t revolve around you’ statement. Her ego chose option B.

“Hey, sorry I couldn’t reply. But you know what? I never asked you to wait either. So if you’re so desperate to not hold on to it, I’ll meet you before classes tomorrow.”

“Great. Yea sure. Why not.” came Lexa’s reply.

Clarke huffed and threw her phone to the other side of the bed.

The worst part about all of this was, she could not stop thinking about Lexa’s fine abs. Ugh!

“Do you see this? This is why I think she’s a total brat!” Lexa said as she showed the texts to Anya, her dark blonde haired elder sister.

“Hey now, maybe she had a rough day and couldn’t check her texts or something” Anya defended.

“Come on, you’re my sister, you can’t be on her side for this.” Lexa whined.

“It’s not about sides Lexa. You two seem to have fights for absolutely no reason. But maybe there’s a reason why you’re both constantly bumping into each other. I don’t know, but remember that movie Serendipity?”

“Ughhh, no! we are not referencing that situation for this.”

“Come on, you already dream about her.” Anya said, throwing a pillow at her sister.

“What?!” Lexa’s eyes widened in shock.

“How do you know that?” Lexa said defensively.

“O Clarke, what big boobs you have!” Anya teased in a sultry fashion.

“I did not!” Lexa said in complete horror.

“You were totally having a wet dream about her” Anya said bursting with laughter.

“It was one time, okay? I passed out in a drunken haze after a night of checking her out” Lexa argued, looking more upset with herself now than anything.

“Besides, wasn’t such a great dream anyway.” Lexa felt the need to add.

“Well your sleep talking, or should I say ‘whimpering’ said otherwise.”

Lexa threw another pillow at her.

The next morning, they met, they exchanged the wallet and went their separate ways, never speaking again until about a week before the assignment was due.

“Clarke, according to our schedule, we’re supposed to meet to start putting our work together tomorrow” Lexa said in her text.

Clarke wanted to laugh out loud in the middle of her movie date with Finn, Lexa’s nerdiness was just cute. No matter how ass-holish she could get.

“I am aware. Time and place?” Clarke replied.

“7pm tomorrow?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, my house is actually mom-free tomorrow, why don’t you come over? We can work there”

“Alright, works for me”

“I’ll text you the address in a bit. At the movies right now.”

“cool.” came Lexa’s text.

And that was that.

Clarke could no longer focus on the movie. She kept checking her phone to see if Lexa had said anything else after the ‘cool’ something had her hoping she’d catch the three dots jumping in her messenger signalling her she was typing, but nothing.

“Quit checking your phone constantly, Clarke” Finn said, munching on some popcorn beside her.

The tone didn’t sit well with Clarke. She was really beginning to hate how he treated her. They had just come through from another fight and were trying to patch things up by going on this date, but so far, it was pretty much him being selfish.

She huffed, sat lower in her seat and tried focusing on the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lexa stared at her phone. She had the chat open for a while now, wondering if she had any right to ask Clarke “with whom?” to her message about being at the movies.

But the more she thought about it, the more it upset her. Why did she care whom Clarke was at the movies with? Why did she want to know? It’s really none of her business.

Except, she knew Clarke was probably with that guy from school, ‘Finn’ she overheard Raven say once. Lexa had noticed him around now and then, he was always hovering too close to her, always looking at her like she was his prize, always trying to get her attention. Lexa had a feeling he was probably her boyfriend. And that just left her feeling an odd unease in her tummy.

The last few days, she’d been thinking so much about Clarke, she would be running around the track and she’d spot Clarke sitting on the bleachers reading her book, or sometimes just chilling there with Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Finn. And Lexa being Lexa, just wanted to understand why Clarke was the way she was. Why was she always in such a crappy mood, was it just with her, or is that who she generally is. Raven did say that Clarke was a beautiful human being and friend, so why couldn’t Lexa see it then.

Lexa also often thought about how Octavia and Lincoln had found each other, how their tattoos were the same. And it made Lexa wonder, where was Clarke’s tattoo and did Finn have the same one as her?

But there was also the other thing, about how soulmates would look perfect together, that they would have a natural ease around each other. Lincoln and Octavia had that, but she could see an all but obvious lack of sync between Finn and Clarke, and a part of her hoped that maybe they weren’t soulmates, just lovers for the time being.

An hour later, Lexa was having dinner when her phone beeped with Clarke’s address.

“Thanks. See you at 7 tomorrow” Lexa replied quickly.

“Yes. Don’t forget your part of the work” Clarke said.

“Why will I forget the main reason why I’m coming over? :I”

Clarke had to admit, it was dumb.

“You know what I mean. Wait, ‘main reason’?” Clarke asked.

It took Lexa longer to reply this time. But a reply came none the less.

“*only reason” it said.

Clarke shook her head and laughed.

There was a knock on her door.

“Finn, I gotta go. I really can’t do this right now. I have school work to finish with a classmate” Clarke said on her phone.

Finn was still yelling on the other side, and Clarke just wanted to be done with this call. Ever since she told him she wanted out of this relationship, it was over for her, he’s been calling incessantly. 

“Yea, we’ll talk about this later okay, Finn! But I mean what I said. I can’t do this anymore. It really is over for me. And I really have to go now.”

“Fine.” She ended the call.

When Clarke pulled the door open. Lexa was standing there, dressed in her joggers, a t-shirt and her bag slung over her shoulder.

“Hi” Clarke said “come in”

Lexa had overheard a little of the conversation while Clarke was making her way to the door, she felt the need to ask

“Trouble in paradise?”

It caught Clarke by surprise. Was Lexa asking about her relationship with Finn?

“uhh, yea. But I don’t want to talk about it… with you.”

The ‘with you’ bit was unnecessary, Clarke realized. More so when she saw the way Lexa’s demeanour changed. Lexa crossed her arms in front of her and shifted her weight onto her other foot.

“I’m sorry. I just… I’m not in the right mind space to talk about it” Clarke tried explaining.

Lexa huffed. “Then let’s get this over with quickly”.

Clarke nodded.

Lexa hadn’t given herself a chance to properly look at Clarke when she entered. But now, following her upstairs to her room, walking right behind her, Lexa couldn’t stop her eyes from gazing at Clarke’s denim shorts. Rather, the curves they were clothing.

Lexa had to mentally slap herself to stop herself from ogling. Clarke was hot, she knew that much. But she was in a relationship, whether with a soulmate or not, and she was supposed to be a study partner. That’s all. They’re nothing more. Not even friends. Stop thinking about her that way! Lexa scolded in her mind

“Lexa?” Clarke said

And Lexa realized she had been so deep inside her head she hadn’t realized she was standing in Clarke’s room now, and Clarke has asked her something.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Lexa asked.

“I asked if you had dinner, cause I’ll be ordering Chinese, should I get you something too?”

“Wow, it’s refreshing to see this side of you, all hospitable and all” Lexa tried to tease.

Clarke faked a smile and said ‘Well, I was ordering in for myself, just extending it to you in case you’re hungry”

“No, thank you, I’m fine” Lexa said.

“Okay, ummm, settle in, I’ll just be back”

When Clarke came back to her room, Lexa was seated at the edge of her bed, with her laptop open. Clarke picked up her own laptop and sat on the bed.

“You can sit behind you know,” Clarke tapped the pillows near her, “just get comfortable” Clarke said, starting up her laptop. Lexa thought about it, then scooted behind, to sit beside Clarke.

“Okay, so let’s get started. I’ll pull up my work, you pull up yours, I’ll start a shared file, and we can start collating all of it together there” said Lexa.

“Alright” Clarke replied.

An hour later…

“Okay, this is a disaster” Clarke said, face-palming herself.

Lexa took a deep breath, “No maybe we can still salvage something here…”

“Lexa, let’s face it, we went about this all wrong” Clarke said, shutting her laptop in frustration and getting up from her seat on the bed.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked her.

“We should have worked together on it, this whole doing different parts in isolation has brought us here. The whole thing reads very disconnected and the flow just isn’t right!” Clarke said, frustrated.

“Okay, so yea, maybe that would have worked better, but there’s no point looking at what we should have done. We have to fix this.”

“We have only a week to redo this! How on earth are we going to do this?!” Clarke was pacing.

“Okay I think we need to just stop.” Lexa said, shutting her laptop screen and getting off the bed too.

“I need a break” Lexa said, looking dazed and now equally panicked. Clarke realized that both of them were not going to get anywhere like this. Lexa, the one she expected between the two of them to know how to fix something like this, was also beginning to look anxious.

“Let’s just take a breather. For a few minutes. Maybe if we look at it with fresh eyes, we can start work on how to fix this.” Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded, still looking so unsure of herself.

“Sit, I’ll go get us something to eat” Clarke said.

“I’ll order something” Lexa said, picking up her phone .

“No, I ordered enough for two.” Clarke said before disappearing out the room.

Clarke didn’t wait for a reaction. She knew Lexa had told her she wouldn’t be eating, but she felt like getting her something anyway. She’d be a horrible host if she didn’t right?

10 minutes later, Clarke walked back into the room, to find Lexa sitting cross legged on her bed, tracing a pattern on the cover with her finger.

“What are you thinking about?” Clarke asked, as she set a box of pizza on the bed before Lexa.

“I thought you were getting Chinese”

“Yea, but then I thought we’d enjoy pizza better” Clarke said, already digging into her first slice.

Lexa smiled softly and then took a slice herself.

They ate in silence for a while, surprisingly, it wasn’t awkward.

Lexa decided then, to ask. “Clarke, where’s your dad?”

The question caught Clarke off guard. She put her pizza slice down, seemingly done eating, she closed the empty box and picked it up and kept it over her room trash can, and went to her study table to look through some books there.

“Why do you ask?” she said in reply, avoiding eye contact again.

“It’s just… well I didn’t mean to snoop, but there’s a photo of a man in your wallet…” Lexa said

Clarke looked up. She grit her teeth and turned around.

“You had no right to look into my wallet!” she snapped at Lexa.

“The photo’s right there in the front when you open it, explain to me how I would have known it was yours if I hadn’t opened it” Lexa said, now scooting off the bed on to the other side, needing to stand levelled up to Clarke if they were going to be arguing again.

“Well it’s none of your business!” Clarke said.

Lexa huffed. “God! Clarke, what exactly is your problem with me! Every time I try to have a civil conversation with you, it turns into something else! All I asked was where your dad is. It’s as simple as that, but fine, I get it, you don’t want to talk to me about anything other than this assignment, so let’s just get it done with.”

“My problem? You want to know what my problems are?! My problems began when you ran into me on that track. My problem is that I didn’t have a say in choosing a partner for this project, my problem is that every time I see your face I think of how we can never get along…” Clarke was walking up closer to Lexa now, getting up in her personal space.

“My problem is that my boyfriend is a piece of shit-asshole, and I just broke up with him a day ago, which shouldn’t matter much cause we don’t even have the same tattoos, so I know for a fact he’s not the one I’m meant to be with, my assignment probably has to be redone, and if we don’t finish it in time, we’re failing the class, you snooped into my belongings! You’re asking me personal questions! And worst of it all, I find it so damn difficult to be mad at you when you look SUPER FUCKIN’ HOT all the frickin time!”

Lexa’s eyes widened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clarke’s face was about a few inches away from her, angry and tired and so beautiful even in this fit of rage. And the last thing she said, what!?

Clarke was quiet for a moment, registering the words she just said.

“Did I… did I just say that last one… aloud?” Clarke asked softly, her voice gone 10 decibels lower now.

“You did” Lexa said, her throat dry, her bedroom voice on. Her whole body alive at the idea that Clarke just admitted she thinks she’s ‘super fucking hot all the frickin time’

Lexa’s lips crushed Clarke’s in a heated kiss, and Clarke’s body reacted immediately, her arms wound around Lexa’s neck, Lexa’s hands wound around her waist, the kiss grew hotter, their lips glided against one another’s, tongues battled, hands explored, someone pushed the other onto the bed,

Lexa’s eyes darkened, Clarke’s hand reached the hem of Lexa’s top, her fingers lightly teasing the skin beneath it

“Fuck!” Lexa exclaimed, when Clarke’s lips sucked on the skin of her neck, just below her ears,

“Touch me!” Lexa said.

Clarke got on top, straddled Lexa’s hips as her hand reached into Lexa’s top to fondle her breast over the sports bra she was wearing inside.

“Come here!” Lexa panted, as she reached up to place her hand on Clarke’s cheek and bring her in closer to kiss those lips again.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Lexa moaned and whimpered into the kiss with every squeeze Clarke delivered with her hand, every pinch over the material of her sports bra, every time Clarke’s tongue won.

Lexa’s hand’s moved lower down her back, to finally grab Clarke’s butt over her shorts and squeeze like she’d been wanting to since the time she’d come here.

“Oh!” Clarke detached her lips from Lexa’s to let out the gasp. Her body felt so good, so alive.

Clarke’s lips found Lexa’s neck again, and she kissed and sucked till she knew she had Lexa writhing beneath her in need. Her lips softly whispered at Lexa’s ear, brushing lightly at the skin there, sending goose bumps down her whole body, “Fuck! Lexa! I’m so horny right now!”

Lexa’s hand reached between them until her fingers could toy with the button of Clarke’s shorts, she waited and said between shallow breaths “Let me take care of that for you, then”

The thought of Lexa touching her, of Lexa’s perfect fingers playing in her glistening folds, just the thought was enough to send her a few steps closer to an orgasm, but not yet.

She looked into Lexa’s darkened green orbs now and decided she needed to ask,

“What would it mean?” Clarke said between hot breaths

“Let’s face it Clarke, as much as we dislike each other, we can’t deny how attracted we are to each other”

Clarke looked unsure.

“Since you’ve already said it, allow me to admit, I think you’re pretty hot too.”

Clarke bit her lip. She was so turned on by Lexa’s voice right now, and hearing her admit that she too is just as whipped by Clarke’s attractiveness did things to her insides.

“It doesn’t need to be anything more than us just getting it out of our systems, once and for all, satisfying a curiosity… a need.” Lexa continued.

Clarke looked convinced.

“You really want to do this?” Clarke asked, even as she knew Lexa had popped open the button and was already sliding the zipper of her shorts down.

“I really want to make you come, Clarke” Lexa said, her eyes locking with Clarke’s.

That’s all it took.

Suddenly, Clarke was on her back, Lexa was hovering over her, kissing her senseless, her lips moved down her neck, sucked violently at her pulse point as her hand slowly slipped into Clarke’s shorts.

“Holy fuck!” Lexa exclaimed at Clarke’s lips, when her fingers reached between Clarke’s thighs to find her panties soaked.

“Inside! Now!” Clarke demanded.

Lexa reached into her underwear, and her fingers met soft, warm, glistening folds. A soft moan left her lips as she watched Clarke shut her eyes tight at the feeling of Lexa’s touch.

“You’re so wet for me, Clarke!” Lexa breathed out.

“Please… touch me, don’t stop.” Clarke hated how needy she sounded.

But Lexa was obedient, and she got to work quickly. She dipped two fingers into Clarke’s warmth and Clarke arched her back,

“Tell me how you want me to touch you…” Lexa said, determined to get Clarke’s blue eyes to look at her green ones.

“Move… deeper” Clarke said when her eyes met Lexa’s.

“Oh… yes! Right there…” Clarke said, her body completely under the control of Lexa’s fingers now.

Lexa began teasing her clit with her thumb, and it brought Clarke to the beginning of her orgasm.

“I’m so close!” Clarke said

“I want to suck you” even before Lexa could finish her sentence, Clarke pulled the neck of her t-shirt down, and with it, the cup of her bra, exposing a hardened pink nub to Lexa.

Lexa’s lips latched on, and the minute she started sucking, nibbling, and biting, teasing Clarke’s breast, Clarke’s moans got louder, shallower, until she was moaning Lexa’s name to the walls of her room, coming hard and fast against Lexa’s fingers moving so perfectly in and out of her, rubbing her clit just the right way.

Clarke didn’t even have a moment to catch her breath when it was over and she heard a car in the drive way.

“MOM!” she exclaimed and sat up re-adjusting her bra and t-shirt, running her fingers through her hair to make it look less like she just had the best orgasm of her life.

“What?!” Lexa exclaimed, confused.

“She’s back early!” Clarke said, quickly buttoning her shorts back up.

“Shit” Lexa exclaimed, sitting up to look at Clarke.

“I’m sorry” Clarke felt like she needed to apologize cause she won’t get to return the favour.

Lexa tried to distract herself from the pool of arousal between her legs right now. She had just made Clarke Griffin come at the mercy of her mouth and fingers. She was allowed to be a little dazed right now, right?

“That’s alright, ummm, it’s late, I should actually leave” Lexa said.

“You don’t have to leave” Clarke tried, but Lexa was already up and packing her stuff into her bag

“I think I should” she said.

“We should talk” Clarke said.

“I’ll text you later” Lexa said before softly smiling back at Clarke and leaving the room, rushing downstairs and out the door.

That smile. It was a first for Clarke. She’d never seen Lexa smile like that before. It was real. Soft. Cute.

It was 11 pm. Lexa should have got home about an hour ago. There was no text yet. And Clarke was really hoping she would say something, because Clarke herself wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say.

“Thanks that was probably the most amazing orgasm I’ve experienced to date?” Clarke typed, then deleted.

“Hey, maybe I can return the favour the next time we meet for this assignment ;)” Clarke typed, then deleted.

“Hey, I want to taste you.” Clarke typed, then deleted, hating how desperate she sounded.

She sighed and kept her phone down. She allowed herself to really remember the events of the evening.

There was something so beautiful about their kisses, about the way their bodies responded to each other, to each other’s touch, to every breath… it was almost like they were learned lovers, like they’d known how to touch each other to elicit certain responses, like Lexa knew exactly how she needed to be touched and kissed and sucked to bring her to a mind blowing climax.

Clarke couldn’t help the blood rushing to her cheeks at the memory of how Lexa had asked if she could suck her nipple, it was the nerdiest sweetest, yet hottest thing ever.

She found herself biting lightly on her own lip at the memory of Lexa’s lips on hers, how in sync they moved, how beautifully choreographed the whole thing seemed, like they’d been kissing for lifetimes.

Lifetimes. Clarke wondered where Lexa’s tattoo was. She hadn’t seen one yet, even when Lexa was in her track costume, so it must be under clothing.

Her thoughts about the fine woman were interrupted when she heard the beep of her phone.

“We’ll have to catch up tomorrow for the assignment, I think since we just have this week left, we should aim to meet everyday and just do it together.” Lexa’s message read.

Clarke laughed. Leave it to Lexa to totally avoid the elephant in the room. Or rather the elephant in the chat window.

“Okayyy…” Clarke replied to her.

“okay.” Lexa replied back.

Clarke smiled at her phone.

“I can’t stop thinking about your lips” came Lexa’s next text message.

Clarke smiled as blood rushed to her cheeks, she bit her lip lightly and typed back.

“Ditto, about yours… what do we do?” she sent.

“I want to kiss you again.” Came Lexa’s text.

“Same. And I want to return the favour” Clarke typed back.

“It’s settled then. Come over to my place tomorrow. We’ll start with the assignment work and then we can… maybe let off some steam…again.”

That’s what they were going to call it? It all sounded so transactional, so functional, but Clarke didn’t mind right now. All she could think about was making Lexa come, maybe tasting Lexa’s unique flavour too, she couldn’t imagine all the possible ways she could make Lexa moan and whimper and beg for release.

“Enough fantasizing about me now, ;) go to sleep.” came Lexa’s message

“In your dreams” Clarke typed back.

Clarke suddenly remembered something and decided it was best to clear the air now.

“I’m sorry I snapped earlier, but… my dad’s no more. He passed away 5 years ago”

Lexa reply came quickly “I’m so sorry. And you don’t need to apologize, it really wasn’t any of my business, I just wanted to have a conversation that didn’t involve us arguing or debating.”

“Well, we got way ahead of all of that. ;)” Clarke replied.

“Goodnight Clarke”   



	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lexa sent the text, then turned to her side, kept her phone away, closed her eyes and feel asleep thinking about that odd sense of happiness her heart felt, the minute her lips collided with Clarke’s. It was so unexpected, it was supposed to be pure sex, just lustful cravings, but her heart was doing flips, her soul felt light and her whole body felt new. What could that even mean?

She opened her eyes and thought about the whole soulmate tattoo thing this world’s got going on. ‘Nah’ she thought after a beat and fell asleep to the idea of hooking up with Clarke tomorrow again. Somewhere at the back of her mind she made a mental reminder to talk to Clarke about the whole ‘Finn’ situation. If they’ve broken up, then technically, this was okay, right? Right?

It was a Saturday evening.

Lexa had messaged Clarke with her address this morning and asked her to come over at around 6 pm so that they can get to work on their assignment.

So here she was, standing at Lexa’s door, butterflies in her tummy. Because she knew what she wanted today. She wanted to kiss Lexa. It was an unexplainable thirst. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

She hadn’t even slept well last night, all she could think about was the feeling of Lexa’s lips. She was almost certain, she’d attack them as soon as she saw Lexa.

So when she knocked, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. ‘What is this desperation Clarke? Get a hold of yourself.’ She spoke to herself internally. 

She heard footsteps making their way to the door from the inside. And her heart began to race. ‘Stay calm, stay calm.’ She had to remind herself.

When the door swung open, she was met with a darker shade of green. No these weren’t Lexa’s eyes.

“Hi, can I help you?” the dark blonde haired woman asked.

“I… uh…” she mumbled.

Suddenly, Lexa appeared in the doorway behind the woman.

“Clarke! You’re here!”

“Anya, this is Clarke, my study partner? For English? I told you I called her over…”

“Oh yes, I’m so sorry, come in…” the woman said.

“Clarke, meet Anya, my sister” Lexa introduced them.

“It’s nice to meet you” Clarke said

“Oh now I remember you, you were at the party, you’re Raven’s friend. But wait. I thought you two didn’t get along.” Anya spoke, pointing between Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke bit her lip, what were they supposed to say.

“We still don’t” Lexa quickly said. “We’re just… study partners, forced to complete an assignment together”

“Okaayyy…”Anya looked confused.

“Yea, I mean if it were up to me, this is the last place I’d want to be” Clarke feigned annoyance, looking around the house.

“Right. I mean I only offered because your room was such a mess” Lexa said, trying to sound as rude as ever.

“Lex!” Anya reprimanded.

“No, it’s fine. It’s not like I need to impress you or something.” Clarke said to Lexa.

“Anyway, let’s get this done with” Lexa said, signalling for Clarke to follow her up to her room.

“Why don’t you two just use the living room couch, the lighting is better here than it is in your room, Lex” Anya said.

Lexa mouthed a ‘Dammit’ from where she was, Anya couldn’t have seen it. She turned around to look at Clarke, and then beyond Clarke’s nervous lip bite, to look at Anya standing with her arms folded in front of her.

“Yea, that’s a good idea actually, wouldn’t want Ms. Messy running my room, anyway” Lexa faked disdain once more.

“Well, I’m sure I wouldn’t have to do much” Clarke tried to retort.

“Time-out you guys. Wow. It should be illegal to leave you two alone.” Anya said. Anyway, I’m going to cook up dinner, try not to kill each other?

Saying that Anya walked into the kitchen area and Lexa walked past Clarke to get to the couch

“Shit. I’m sorry, Clarke, she wasn’t supposed to be home. I thought it would be just us, her plans got cancelled like minutes before you arrived…” Lexa was talking softly enough for just Clarke to hear, but the minute she reached near the couch and turned around

Soft lips clashed against hers and her heart skipped a few beats. Her hands flew to Clarke’s face, caressing her cheeks, her jaw, her neck, while their lips moved frantically, gliding naturally against each other, Clarke sucked on her lower lip, and Lexa sought entrance between Clarke’s lips with her tongue.

A soft hum escaped from the back of her throat, and Lexa chuckled. They quickly pulled away when they heard a sound from the kitchen.

Lexa touched her lips and smiled. Clarke bit down on hers.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since you left my place” Clarke admitted softly.

“Same.”

They stared into the others eyes for what seemed like a few minutes but was actually just a few seconds.

“Sit down, we should talk about this” Lexa said.

So Clarke sat down, and Lexa sat beside her, angling herself to face her.

“I don’t know what’s going on.” Lexa started. “I haven’t slept well all night”

“Same” Clarke admitted, relieved to know it wasn’t just her. “I’ve been thinking about you” she added.

“And I’ve been thinking about you” Lexa admitted.

For a moment, Lexa’s gaze flew to Clarke’s lips, and they almost, almost leaned in once more.

“Wait.” Clarke stopped herself by shutting her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what it is about you” Lexa said, surprised with this sudden vulnerability.

“This is so weird, because you usually get on my nerves so much!” Clarke said.

“And you usually annoy me like no one ever has before” Lexa said.

“What’s with the whole ‘messy room’ charade in front of your sister?” Clarke asked, looking utterly upset.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, Anya has only ever heard me grumble about how much of a brat you are”

“Wow.”

“I mean, that’s the only side to you I’ve seen, other than…” Lexa’s gaze unintentionally dropped to Clarke’s chest.

“Fuck, don’t look at me like that.” Clarke said, looking away to control the way her face flushed red.

And Lexa had to shut her eyes tight to make herself forget how beautifully Clarke’s body responded to her that day.

“Okay, so, what are we going to do? Cause to our friends you hate me and I hate you, but in reality, I really just want to kiss you” Clarke said on a deep breath, scooting an inch closer to Lexa.

“Then let’s continue to do that. We’re not compatible, that’s for sure. We’re just two very attractive people, wanting to…”

“Fuck each other’s brains out” Clarke said, her hand reaching out and touching Lexa’s thigh.

Lexa’s gaze stayed on her hand. “Yes” she chuckled “That.”

“So we continue to hate each other’s guts in front of our friends…” Clarke said.

“And when they’re not looking…” Lexa said, her eyes now catching Clarke’s darkened blue gaze.

“When they’re not looking…”Clarke continued, and she could feel her lips gravitating closer to Lexa’s once more.

Lexa’s own green orbs had darkened a few shades, and she too was leaning in, they were about an inch apart from sealing their little plan with a kiss when

“Friends with benefits! I just don’t understand this concept!” Anya said as she entered the living room, and the two quickly flew apart just in time for Anya to not suspect anything..

“Huh? What?” Lexa asked, wondering if they’d been caught, or if Anya had heard their little discussion.

“This one colleague of mine, she’s been telling me about this guy she’s seeing, but they’re in a ‘FWB’. I think it’s pretty pointless. They’re both attracted to each other and it’s pretty clear they’re in love, they should just face it already.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Lexa asked, wondering why Anya randomly started venting.

“Sorry, I was just texting her and was super annoyed. Didn’t mean to disturb your study session… Where are your books?” Anya asked, realizing they had been there 15 minutes and hadn’t started with the assignment work yet.

“Yea, uhhh, mine’s upstairs. I’ll just… go get them…” Lexa said nervously, and ran upstairs. Clarke smiled at a suspicious looking Anya and then got to getting her laptop and books out too.

The next whole hour, they tried keeping their focus on the work at hand. Lexa was in charge of the referencing from the books and Clarke was typing away as and when they were closing on things.

They were already a quarter way through the assignment, and it finally beginning to look like something they could actually submit for a good grade. 

Clarke’s phone began to ring. And Finn’s face appeared. Lexa saw it, but didn’t react. She felt Clarke’s discomfort at seeing the caller ID. Clarke then picked up the call

“I asked you to stop calling me Finn”

Clarke waited to listen to what Finn had to say.

“No. that’s not going to change a thing. I told you, we’re over”

He seemed to be arguing then from the other end of the line, at least that’s what Lexa could gauge.

“No, it’s got nothing to do with the tattoos, you know that’s never been an issue with me, so you should know that’s not the reason. And anyway, I’ve told you what the reason was, I’m just sick and tired of your bullshit. Now stop calling me”

Clarke said and hung up, throwing her phone to the other end of the couch, and looking visibly distressed. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it all back.

Lexa watched, then stood up, went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water.

“Are you okay?” she asked as she handed it over to her.

Clarke received it and smiled, “yea I’m fine, don’t worry.”

They stayed silent for a while, until Lexa spoke. “I’ve been meaning to ask you Clarke… Since the topic’s here now.”

“We’ve broken up, us… doing this… is not cheating…” Clarke cleared out before Lexa could even voice the most obvious concern.

“Okay. Yea, you’re right” Lexa said.

“Besides, what we’re doing is… simply physical… right?” Clarke said hesitantly.

“Right” Lexa nodded. “Friends with benefits” Lexa said, doing an air quote.

Clarke laughed out loud, it was hilarious.

“What?”

“You’re a dork” Clarke said, hitting Lexa’s arm playfully, and picking her laptop back up and continuing to type.

“Enemies with benefits” Clarke said, in the middle of typing a sentence.

Lexa chuckled. “Makes sense”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your responses to this story. Thank you so much to all those who left kudos and kind comments.   
> Will update the next chapter real soon. Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

“God! Can you type any faster, Clarke. I’m getting old here.” Lexa said out loud.

It confused Clarke at first, she looked at Lexa, and then saw Lexa signaling to her that Anya was in the room. Oh right.

“What a pity, aging but haven’t gotten any prettier even now” Clarke retorted. 

Lexa made a face.

“You two should at least try to be kinder to each other”

“Never” Lexa said.

“That’s one thing we agree on” Clarke said, still typing away.

“Okay, I’ve got to head out to run some errands, can I trust you two won’t murder each other while I’m away? Anya said.

That got both their attention.

“We’ll try” Clarke said.

“Can’t promise you anything” Lexa said, getting up from her seat to walk Anya to the door so that she can close it behind her.

“What time will you be back?”

“In an hour and a half, just got to check on a friend of mine. She’s unwell and no one’s at home with her.”

“Oh okay.”

“Is Clarke staying for dinner? Ask her. Make sure she eats before she leaves”

“Ugh, isn’t it enough I have to deal with her on an assignment”

“Shhh Lexa! She can hear you. That’s very rude”

“okay okay, I’ll ask her. Only because you insisted” Lexa said.

Once Anya was gone, and Lexa returned to the living room, Clarke kept her laptop back down on the table in front of the couch, Lexa came up and sat right beside her, and it didn’t take long for their lips to lock once more.

The kiss grew heated, hands roamed, Clarke climbed on to Lexa’s lap, straddling her thighs.

“You taste like cherries” Lexa said when she pulled away to catch her breath between kisses and dove right back in, Clarke smiled in the kiss and then asked against her lips.

“You like it?”

“Hmmmm” Lexa moaned, her tongue fighting for dominance. Lexa’s hands were placed firmly on Clarke’s hips, she hadn’t moved them an inch. Clarke guided them a little higher, so that her fingers grazed the skin above the waistline of her jeans.

Lexa broke the kiss to look down at where her hands were holding Clarke’s waist under the hem of her t-shirt.

Her hands then very boldly inched higher, until her palms were flat against Clarke’s sides “you’re so warm” Lexa whispered.

“I prefer hot” Clarke teased, then leaned down to kiss Lexa’s lips again, this time when Lexa broke the kiss, her lips latched on to Clarke’s neck, kissing and sucking at her skin, causing Clarke to moan pleasurably.

Lexa’s hands got bolder, creeping up into Clarke’s t-shirt, to softly fondle Clarke’s breasts over her bra.

“Oh yes…” Clarke encouraged, and without warning she began to grind down on Lexa’s hips.

“Wow” Lexa breathed into Clarke’s shoulder

“Ughhh Lexa, today was supposed to be about me taking care of you!”

“We can do both. I’d like to watch you come again…”

Those words on her lips, in that raspy bedroom voice, Clarke wanted to kiss those lips forever.

“Can we go to your room?” Clarke asked between kisses.

“Yes” Lexa said, unable to find words at the feelings growing inside her, the pool of arousal between her legs was distracting, and she couldn’t wait to finally touch Clarke again.

Clarke got off of her thighs, Lexa stood up, took her hand and led her upstairs to her room.

Anya was right, it was kind of a dark room with the curtains drawn. But for what they wanted to do right now, it was perfect.

Lexa had led her in by the hand, and then pushed her back against the door, shutting it softly, their lips connected again instantly.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck, while Lexa kept one hand on her waist, the other reached behind, lightly squeezed her ass, eliciting a slow hum from Clarke, and then brought her leg up to wrap around her hip.

“I know nothing about you” Lexa said between heated kisses.

“That’s usually the case with FWBs you know” Clarke smart-mouthed.

Lexa bit her lip harshly, it sent shivers down her spine, and she chuckled.

“What do want to know?” Clarke said breathlessly and then leaned in to kiss over and nibble on Lexa’s ear.

“your favourite desert” Lexa said, throwing her head back a little to grant Clarke more access to her neck, Clarke took the opportunity and kissed along the column of her neck wildly, Lexa’s whole body felt alive. Her hand kept moving up and down Clarke’s thigh, hooked on to her hip.

“Cheesecake…”Clarke whispered at her collar bone and then came back to her lips.

“Horrendous.” Lexa exclaimed between kisses.

Clarke chuckled. “Yours?” she asked, a hand of hers reaching between them to tug Lexa’s t-shirt off.

Once it was off, and Clarke’s eyes stared at Lexa’s beautiful breasts in a black lace bra, she almost didn’t hear Lexa say “ice cream”

“That’s unfortunate “Clarke said, looking into Lexa’s darkened green eyes. Before she could tell what was happening, Lexa had unbuttoned her jeans and pulled the zipper down, her hand quickly slipping inside, and finding Clarke’s heat.

“Fuck!” Clarke moaned, her head thrown back, hitting the door behind her.

“So wet! For me…”

“I don’t know how to explain it…” Clarke said.

“Favourite singer” Lexa asked, breathlessly, beginning to play in Clarke’s glistening, dripping folds.

“oooo yes…” Clarke moaned loudly.

“Answer me…” Lexa demanded, stilling her fingers inside Clarke’s underwear.

Clarke looked at her with eyes like daggers. “Move!” she demanded and then sighed “Ariana Grande!”

“I should stop entirely” Lexa said, shaking her head in disappointment at her answer, but yet continuing her ministrations, working Clarke up mercilessly, hastily.

Clarke reached around Lexa, and unhooked her bra, helping her taking it off, even though she had to let Lexa pull her hand out for a few seconds just to get the straps off her shoulders.

“Yours?” Clarke asked into her ear, her hot breaths against Lexa’s ears making her body sing with excitement.

Lexa almost didn’t catch her question, so distracted with how hot and wet Clarke was for her, she dipped a finger inside and Clarke moaned into her ear and bit lightly.

“Dean Martin”

“Who’s that?” Clarke asked in a voice more high pitched than before, her breathing shallower than before. 

“So incompatible!” Lexa exclaimed as she began to rub Clarke’s clit with her thumb, while simultaneously dipping her finger in and out of Clarke’s core.

“I’m so close, Lexa”

“Come for me, come all over my fingers Clarke”

“Kiss me” Clarke begged.

And she did. And the minute their lips collided, Clarke saw stars behind her eyes, Lexa’s fingers were hitting just the right spot in her, her thumb was rubbing just the right way against her clit, Lexa’s skin was hot against her body, her breasts were pressed against her front, Clarke couldn’t believe how ecstatic her heart was suddenly feeling.

It was supposed to be sex. Plain, hot sex, with one attractive woman, but her heart was doing flips, and Lexa’s lips were magic against hers, and she was seeing colours and glitter behind her closed eyes.

“Yes! Yes! Oh Lexa… yes!” she came loud and hard against Lexa’s hand and as her breathing slowed, she realized, Lexa was holding her, caressing her back, kissing her neck ever so softly.

What was going on? This was supposed to be pure, unadulterated, rough sex. She couldn’t deal with the show of affection, it was almost suffocating, but then again, it was new, and sweet, and so very beautiful, she closed her eyes and allowed Lexa to continue, she hadn’t felt this blissful in a long while.

“Your turn” she whispered softly, Lexa looked up at her with a smile.

Lexa walked backwards towards her bed, holding Clarke’s hands and leading her there with her.

Clarke could not take her eyes off Lexa’s breasts, her toned body, and her biceps.

“Wow... you’re fit”

Lexa chuckled. “I don’t run for nothing”

“well, now I feel bad I got in your way” Clarke joked as her hands reached up to caress Lexa’s face, she came in close to kiss her once more, their lips doing a slow heated dance, her hands slid down over smooth skin, along her shoulders, then down the front of her chest, slowly finding Lexa’s breasts in both her palms and squeezing softly.

“Do you like that?”

“Is that your next question to get to know me?”

“Maybe…” Clarke said and dove right back in to the kiss, she licked Lexa’s bottom lip, and the Lexa sucked down on hers.

One of Clarke’s hands slid down her abs and her fingers played at the button of her jeans, while her other hand wound around her to touch her back, her fingers grazing lightly down her spine. Lexa’s skin prickled with Goosebumps.

Did Clarke know she was grazing her fingers against Lexa’s tattoo? Lexa wanted to know where Clarke’s tattoo was, would talking about that affect whatever this was between them.

“I got a question” Lexa said,

“Shoot” Clarke said, choosing now to pop open Lexa’s Jeans button, but before she could pull the zipper down, Lexa placed her hand over hers to stop her.

“Do you believe in this whole tattooed soulmates thing?”

Clarke thought for a moment, was Lexa’s tattoo on her leg? Is that why she stopped her. Clarke felt a little sadness in her heart at that moment, because if Lexa’s tattoo was on her leg, then…

Who was she kidding? They’re super incompatible. 

“I believe soulmates- when they meet each other should and will stay together forever, but I don’t believe people don’t fall in love otherwise. And I don’t believe people should wait around thinking their soulmate will come around. Lots of humans have come and gone in this world, having never found their tattoo twin flame.

Lexa looked satisfied with the answer.

“Would you look at that, we have one thing in common” Lexa said with a teasing smile and let go of Clarke’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that you guys love this story. I see your Kudos and your comments and I'm overwhelmed that so many of you like this. Thank you so much. I'd appreciate it if you share the story around with your fellow-fandom friends who may also like it.  
> Also, follow me on twitter: @clexa_endgame47


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd suggest reading a bit of chapter 7 again before getting into 8. Just to get the flow right, I apologize I couldn't post them one after the other. As a peace offering, here's 3 chapters at once. :)

**Chapter 8**

Clarke undid her zipper, and pulled Lexa’s jeans down, she slowly pushed Lexa back on to the bed and crawled on top of her.

Kissing from just above the waistline of her underwear, up her finely toned abs, between her breasts and up her neck, till she could whisper in her ear.

“I can smell your heat… between your legs…”

“Ohhh Clarke… don’t say such…” Lexa began to say.

“It’s okay… we’re two very attractive young women who…” Clarke began

“…want to fuck each other’s brains out” Lexa finished.

“Hmmm” Clarke hummed into her ear and nuzzled her nose into Lexa’s beautiful smelling hair before saying... “Can I taste you, Lexa…?”

“Clarke…” Lexa started to protest.

“Do you trust that I can make you feel good?” Clarke asked.

“I do”

“Then let me” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa thought for a moment and then nodded.

“If you get uncomfortable, you tell me, I’ll stop.” Clarke assured.

“That’s just it. I’m afraid I won’t want you to stop.” Lexa chuckled.

“Good” Clarke said, before sliding back down, and hastily getting Lexa’s underwear off.

Clarke looked at Lexa- a work of art, completely naked before her.

“Don’t. You’ve gotta stop looking at me like that, Clarke” Lexa whined, breathlessly.

“Like what? “She smiled.

“Like I’m cheesecake” Lexa teased.

Clarke laughed.

“You do look rather delicious” Clarke said, before leaning in to start at Lexa’s hip bone.

But something caught her eye and she stopped for a second. There it was. Tiny as ever, a little moon, inked into Lexa’s skin right above her left hip bone.

Just the idea, that there was someone out there in the world, with that very same moon- the right to Lexa’s heart, mind and body, almost made her cry out in pain. ‘Get a hold of yourself Clarke. She’s here, with you now, wanting you now. There is no one else, at least for now.’ She comforted herself internally, and tried focusing only on making Lexa feel good. She considered kissing over the little moon, but decided against it, it wasn’t hers to revere.

Her kisses were driving Lexa crazy, they were slow, but filled with passion, and Lexa couldn’t understand why it meant so much, that Clarke was taking her time to do this, it almost felt like she was… worshipping her skin…

Whatever it was, it seemed to be working, Lexa’s heart had never felt this full before, she’d never felt this strongly for anyone before, and it scared her drastically. She was not supposed to get her heart muddled up in all of this. SEX. JUST SEX. WITH A BEAUTIFUL, HIGHLY ATTRACTIVE WOMAN NAMED CLARKE GRIFFIN, WHO SHE CANNOT STAND OTHERWISE.

Lexa’s mind went white-blank, the moment Clarke’s tongue lapped at her juices.

“Holy….” She began to curse

“Shhhh” Clarke interrupted her.

“I haven’t even begun... save them… you’ll need it” Clarke spoke confidently.

And then on, began an onslaught between her legs. Lexa had to hold on tight to the sheets because her hands were so tempted to reach out and hold Clarke’s head there tighter and just get herself off on her lips.

Her body was erratic, controlled entirely by the woman’s tongue and lips. Clarke wrapped an arm around her left thigh to hold her down, keep her from bucking her hips upward, needing friction so bad.

“Clarke... that feels sooo good…” Lexa exclaimed

And Lexa learned, Clarke must have a praise kink, because Clarke’s skin erupted with Goosebumps.

So she said again between shallow breaths

“Your tongue, oh yes baby… so good, I want to kiss those lips when you’re done…”

The encouraging, the endearments, they seemed to make Clarke more confident, more wild.

When Lexa came, her whole body shook in ecstasy, against Clarke’s lips rubbing violently against her clit, alternating with her tongue dipping in a little, then her fingers hitting her g-spot. It was all too much.

“Oh Oh ooohh yes Clarke! Yes babe!” Lexa’s moans reverberated off the walls and filled Clarke’s ears, and all Clarke could think of was, how she wanted to hear Lexa scream her name like this for the rest of her life.

The thought shocked her like nothing had ever before. And when she was done, licking Lexa’s clean of her juices, she climbed back up her body, and kissed her, softly, sweetly.

“You taste so good” Clarke said at Lexa’s mouth.

“I’m sure I’ll have the same to say about you” Lexa said.

Clarke bit her lip. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad. But Anya would be back any moment now.

“I know what you’re thinking” Lexa said. “We’ll meet tomorrow again, maybe we can…”

Clarke nodded. She then sat up. She was fully clothed, but slightly uncomfortable with the pool of arousal between her legs

“I’m just going to use your bathroom” she said, as she got off the bed, zipped and buttoned her jeans and walked to Lexa’s bathroom.

Lexa sighed, and ran her hands through her hair.

She wondered if there would come a day when she’d get to spend the whole night wrapped in Clarke’s arms, of course without as much clothing on Clarke. She shook her head to get idea out of her head. FWB’s don’t spend the night. They don’t? Right?

When Clarke came out of the bathroom, Lexa wasn’t in bed, and neither were her clothes thrown around in the room.

Right enough, just as Clarke descended the stairs to find Lexa typing away on the laptop, Anya entered in through the door.

Clarke quickly ran her hands through her hair, feeling a little conscious. Lexa seemed to pick up on it, the smug smile on her face said it all.

“Clarke, good! You’re still here. I don’t know if my brat of a sister asked you, but why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Lexa looked up at her now. Clarke looked visibly hesitant.

“Anya, I’m sure Clarke has better things to do” Lexa said

“No, she’s right, Thank you for the offer. I should actually get going”

Clarke said with a smile, and came over to where Lexa was sitting to pack up her stuff.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at class?” Lexa asked without really making eye contact.

“Yea. See ya”

Clarke slung her bag over her shoulder, waved bye to Anya and left.

3 am

“I can’t fucking sleep. My sheets smell of you. And I can’t stop thinking about tasting you. You’re everywhere!”

7 am

Clarke opened her eyes to the soft sunlight coming in through her windows. She closed her eyes for a second and then opened them again. She then reached for her phone to check her messages.

She hit the notification that said Lexa sent her a message, but on opening the chat window, she saw that Lexa had deleted it.

“Lexa Woods, taking back something she said. Pigs must be flying outside” Clarke sent.

“Good morning to you too, blondie” Lexa replied back.

“Don’t call me that.” Clarke replied, as she sat up. She then quickly typed out. “But seriously, what did you send and then delete, I want to know”

“It was nothing. Now, are we meeting to get ahead on the assignment today?” Lexa asked, all business.

“If that’s what we’re going to call it, then yea. My place today, after classes?” Clarke sent.

“Cool”

“Cool”

Clarke was getting her books out of her locker and stuffing them into her beg for her next class, when she spotted Lexa down the hall, talking to some other track-mates. Clarke couldn’t help but notice how she’d tied her hair into one plait today, gone with a pair of joggers and a crop top.

Clarke couldn’t help but check her out. She looked delicious. And she mentally slapped herself for being such a creep.

As if Lexa had read her mind, she turned her head towards Clarke’s direction to find her staring.

Lexa looked back to her friends and pretended to be listening to their conversation as she took her phone out and texted.

“What are you staring at?”

“Not you. The woman next to you is quite a looker” Clarke sent, trying to cover up for the fact that she was totally checking Lexa out and also trying to mess with Lexa’s head.

“Shall I tell her for you?” Lexa played along.

“No thanks, you’ll probably mess that up anyway. I can handle my own interests” Clarke replied.

“What a pity she’s taken.” Lexa replied. And this time when she looked back up, she found Clarke slipping her phone back in to her pocket and Finn was right there seeming to be arguing with her again.

Lexa sighed. She was so sick of seeing the man’s face. Also she hated how bothered Clarke got every time he was around. For some reason, and this was odd, Lexa could feel Clarke’s anxiety, she could feel the unease, even though they were standing a good 7-8 metres apart.

Lexa tried to watch subtly every now and then, finally she saw Clarke tell him off. He slammed her locker door shut startling her and walked away.

Lexa didn’t know what made her do it, but she began to walk towards the direction Finn was coming from, she took her bottle of her energy drink out of her bag, opened it, and bam, she walked right into Finn, spilling the water all over his clothes.

“What the fuck!” he exclaimed. 

“Watch where you’re going, douche!” Lexa yelled out, passing him by and not caring one bit about his messed up clothes.

She walked past Clarke, not looking in her direction, but Clarke has seen everything. She quickly took out her phone and saw Lexa’s last text.

“I’ll find someone else, don’t bother your little brain” Clarke replied. Then quickly wrote “I can take care of myself you know”

“A thank you would have been nice” Lexa replied.

“I didn’t ask you to do anything for me”

“I know you didn’t. But come on, you have to admit, he had it coming. Think of it as Karma?”

Clarke wanted to laugh, she felt her cheeks heating up, it was taking everything in her to feel annoyed with Lexa right now, when all she wanted to do was kiss her. Did Lexa do that on purpose because she was clearly aware that Finn had upset her?

“Fine. What’s up with you? You had dark circles darker than my soul”

“Funny. Yea I haven’t slept.” Lexa replied.

Clarke thought about it, was Lexa still not getting sleep thinking about her? Maybe that was what the deleted text was about. She decided she’d ask her later today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was 6th Period. English.

When class was dismissed, Lexa went up to Clarke who was packing up her stuff along with Octavia and raven next to her.

“Clarke, I’ve got track after classes today, so I’ll come over after that.”

“Woah there! Woods. Who’s keeping you up at night? You look like a ghost!” Octavia said.

Clarke couldn’t place what she was feeling at the moment. It was confusing. The way her heart felt looking at Lexa tired and sleepless. But she needed to keep up her role in front of her friends. At least it provided a good distraction from whatever it was she was feeling inside.

“Well, whatever it is, I bet it’s not sex. People usually glow after sex”

Lexa rolled her eyes. She had no energy to fight Clarke right now.

“Well then mind explaining the glow on your face today, Griffin. We all know you’re not seeing Finn anymore, so what’s going on?” Raven asked.

Lexa smiled. She liked this Raven. She was smart. Quick at picking up on things.

“Yea Griffin. I hope this time it’s not another douchebag” Lexa added.

Clarke looked her square in the eyes. “I have a feeling it is.”

“Why Clarke?! Why would you go for another Finn?!” Octavia asked, face palming herself.

Lexa began to walk away then, but not before saying with a smug smile on her face

“Only one reason, the sex, must realllly be good” Lexa said. Both Octavia and Raven turned to look at Clarke, but Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa, winked at her and left the classroom.

“You have some explaining to do. You’re having sex and you haven’t told us?!” Raven asked, her hands folded in front of her and her and her foot tapping against the floor.

Lexa was running. Trying to shake the drowsy, sleepy feeling off. She loved track. In fact she used to wait for the end of the day for these 30 minutes of running. Her body always thanked her for it, but today, she couldn’t keep her mind on the run. Her mind kept wandering off to Clarke. And what made her do that to Finn this morning. Why did she feel that over-powering sense of protectiveness towards Clarke all of a sudden, and she acted so impulsively on it, she’d never been that girl before.

She stopped mid-lap, panting hard. She bent down and breathed in and out, trying to bring her breathing under control. Hopefully, tiring herself out like this will help her sleep later this evening after she was back from Clarke’s.

They had been working on the assignment ever since Lexa came over, freshly bathed, wearing her joggers and a fresh t-shirt tucked in. her hair was no longer in a plait. Wet from a shower, drying off slightly at the ends, she had pulled it all to one side.

She looked tired, Clarke noticed and offered that she get a nap or something before they stared work. But Lexa refused, wanting to get today’s part of the assignment done before heading home so that she could crash.

But her constant yawning was beginning to get on Clarke’s nerves.

“Listen. I can’t do this. Your yawning is making me yawn and nothings getting done. You need sleep. Just head on over to my room and crash, I’ll wake you in an hour and we can get ahead on this assignment.

“I’m not going to sleep in your bed, Clarke!”

“We’ve done far worse. Now come on. I don’t know about you, but I want to get this assignment done. And that’s not happening if your mind’s at its sleepy best”

Clarke all but dragged Lexa up to her room, and made sure she was lying down, and trying to sleep and then left to finish up some other home work.

15 minutes later, she decided to check on Lexa. Juts to make sure she was sleeping. But she found Lexa was still tossing and turning from side to side.

“Okay grumpy, what’s it going to take to get you to get some shut-eye” Clarke asked from the doorway.

“UGH! I don’t know Clarke! How about you stop appearing in my head every second of the day and night!”

There it was. She was in fact the cause of Lexa’s lack of sleep.

Clarke took a step forward.

“What is going on? Why are you seeing me in your head all the time? And even if you are, that’s not my fault, you’re probably obsessed with me or something” Clarke finished with a smirk.

“Yea right, of all people, you’re the last one I want to think about.” Lexa sighed, pulling a pillow and covering her face with it.

Lexa felt the bed dip, and realized Clarke was sitting near her.

“What do you see of me, at night?” Clarke asked.

Lexa stayed quiet.

“Come on, tell me…” Clarke urged.

“You know what it is” Lexa said.

“No I don’t” Clarke said.

“Yes you do, because you experienced the same thing after the first time we kissed!”

“Listen, Lexa. We’re in a physical arrangement of sorts, if you’re body’s craving sex, you don’t have to feel so ashamed to tell me…” Clarke said, feeling utterly proud.

Lexa wanted to tell her NO. THAT’S NOT WHAT HER BODY WAS CRAVING. HER BODY, HER WHOLE BEING WAS CRAVING CLAKRE. ALL OF CLARKE, HER HEART, MIND, BODY, SOUL, ALL OF IT. But that would be entirely stupid to say out loud.

“See there it is again, what makes you think this world revolves around you, Griffin” Lexa said instead, annoyed.

Clarke’s hand came up to caress Lexa’s face. It confused Lexa at first.

“I have an idea, hear me out,, how about I help tire you out a bit, I’m sure you’ll get a good sleep after...”

Lexa’s breathing got shallow. Just thinking of it. She was supposed to be annoyed with Clarke. They were supposed to be finishing off their assignment.

But suddenly Clarke’s lips were all she could see and Clarke’s soft palm against her cheek was all she could feel, and her heart was beating uncontrollably fast.

“Tire me out?” she found herself asking.

“Deal” said Clarke, before crashing her lips into Lexa’s.

Clothes flew off, innerwear pulled aside, Clarke’s lips latched onto one of Lexa’s nipples and the other hand reached into her underwear,

“Oh!” Lexa gasped.

“You’re wet! How long have you been wanting me!?!” Clarke asked, Lexa’s juices coating her fingers.

“I haven’t slept at all because…” Lexa began to explain.

“That’s it, I’m going down” Clarke hurried to say. Because all she could think about right now, was Lexa having wet dreams about her, Lexa dreaming of her body, Lexa dreaming of her lips, all she could focus on now, was that the hottest woman in school couldn’t sleep because she couldn’t stop thinking of having sex with her and if that didn’t do things to her ego, she didn’t know what could.

Clarke quickly began kissing in and around her core, licking up the evidence of her arousal, and touching her just the way she liked.

Clarke went in with full gusto, eating out Lexa’s core the best and wildest she could, wanting to make Lexa come loud and frantically against her face.

“Why are you doing this for me?!” Lexa said between breaths

“Cause I want to get a good grade” Clarke mumbled at her inner thigh, kissing there before diving right back in.

“No Clarke stop!”” Lexa had to hold her face to get her to stop.

“Why on earth would you do that?”

“TELL ME THE REAL REASON WHY YOU’RE DOING THIS FOR ME”

“UGH LEXA, why can’t you fuckin’ just enjoy the moment ha?!”

Lexa hurried to re-assure her.

“Trust me, there’s nothing I’d want more than to get off on your lips right now. But I still need to know what’s in it for you.”

“LEX! I CAN’T EXPLAIN IT OKAY, I WANT TO. I’VE BEEN WANTING TO SINCE THE MOMENT I LEFT YOUR PLACE YESTERDAY. Because just like how you haven’t got sleep thinking of me, I haven’t been able to think straight at all. All I can think about is kissing you”

“Then kiss me” Lexa said, tugging Clarke up her body.

They kissed deeply, both of them taking in sharp intakes of breath.

The kiss grew wild and indecent, hot, and oh so rushed. Clarke couldn’t get enough of the taste of Lexa. She wanted to kiss her for days, she was high on it, high on the feeling of Lexa wrapped around her, Lexa’s body touching hers, skin to skin. It felt perfect it felt right, it felt made to be.

It felt like what all the old texts had to say about soul mates. But alas, they weren’t tattooed the same, they couldn’t be, then why were they so in sync, why were they so in… The L word. She couldn’t say it, she couldn’t even think it. Love happens to people who know each other well, she hardly knew the woman, yet she felt a sadness in her heart when she saw her tired and sleepless, she felt like she wanted to fix that for her, she wanted to kiss her to sleep. And it wasn’t’ just her right.

What Lexa did to Finn today that couldn’t have been a mistake. Clarke had noticed Lexa watching the argument. Lexa acted on impulse soon after. That’s got to count for something right.

Clarke’s train of thought was interrupted when Lexa lightly bit on her lower lip, and then went straight for her neck.

“What are we doing, Lexa?” Clarke asked

“We’re tiring me out so that I can stop thinking of making you come all the time, and put my mind to some rest”

“Then do it. Make me come!”

Lexa didn’t need to be told twice. Her kissed roamed lower down Clarke’s body, they were slow, and if Clarke didn’t know better filled with something more than just lust.

She shut her eyes tight at the onslaught of emotions she was suddenly feeling. She let her fingers slip into Lexa’s hair and guided her lower, needing her to get to her core quickly. She’d known now what Lexa’s lips felt like against her lips. But this would be the first time she’d be feeling Lexa… down there.

When Lexa’s lips latched onto her clit, her body flew. Her hands fisted in the sheets and Lexa chucked against Clarke’s skin.

“Hang in there, babe” Lexa said, smugness over-apparent in her voice.

“Don’t call me that” Clarke said staring up at the ceiling refusing to look down at the goddess between her thighs.

“I’ll call you what I want” Lexa said, a voice so demanding, it almost made Clarke come there and there.

Clarke shut her eyes tight and Lexa went all in, the perfect blend of touches, kisses, sucking and teasing, until she had Clarke right where she wanted her.

“I was right, you do taste extraordinary” Lexa said, looking up at Clarke, before licking between her folds again, inserting her fingers deeper and more intentionally now.

“I don’t remember you ever sharing that presumption” Clarke struggled to get the words out, her whole body focused only on the two soft fingers moving inside her.

“Cause I didn’t. Not out loud at least.” Lexa admitted.

Clarke’s heart did a flip. Lexa had dreamed it.

That was it, Lexa was hitting her G-spot, Clarke’s mind was stuck on the idea of Lexa dreaming of eating her out and she was doing right now. She was getting to live out something she’d thought of doing to Clarke.”

“Fuck! Lex!”

“You like this! You like that I’ve been getting wet dreams of you…” Lexa said.

“Oh yes!”

“I can’t fucking stop thinking about you Clarke Griffin! How do I fuckin get you out of my head?”

“Don’t! Don’t stop!”

“I have no control over my brain. All I can see these days is you!” Lexa kept saying between kisses and sucking and a wild tongue rubbing over Clarke’s clit, building it all up for her

“Don’t stop, don’t stop Lexa… so close”

“You’re everywhere Clarke, you’re all I want in bed with me before I sleep, and you’re all I can think about in the morning when I wake up… ”

“Oh…” Clarke gasped.

Those words, those words are to be shared between lovers, they’re not meant for the ears of a woman who’s your FWB partner, an assignment partner. But they were out of Lexa’s lips now and they were both aware of it. And just the thought, the image of waking up next to Lexa and kissing her while the rays of sunlight of a new day make their way in, just that image somehow pushed Clarke over the edge.

She came loud and happy and so beautifully against Lexa’s lips and fingers that when Lexa crawled back up Clarke’s body, not even Clarke had it in her to kill her lover’s buzz.

Wait what. Lover?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Lexa rested her head on the pillow beside Clarke’s, Clarke leaned in over her and began kissing her softly, gently, choosing to go slow, and not rush this.

It was new, they hadn’t done slow before. It felt magical. It was doing things to both of them. A slow dance between their lips, teasing fingers over Lexa’s breasts, slowly tracing a line down the centre of her abs until fingers reached down into Lexa’s heat.

“I’m going to make you come, and then you’re going to sleep for a while okay” said Clarke

“Sleep with me…” Lexa said, in her tired haze, not thinking straight at all, and it blew Clarke away, now looking into Lexa’s pleading green eyes, her beauty her softness, her voice, all of it seemed to be tugging hard at Clarke’s heart strings, she didn’t know what to make of it, she didn’t know what to call it.

She decided to think about it later. Right now, she was enjoying the feeling of Lexa. Of being wrapped around her, of touching her, being touched by her. So she slipped two fingers into Lexa’s heat, felt her clench hard around her fingers, she watched as goose bumps prickled along Lexa’s skin. She writhed in bed.

Clarke leaned in and continued to kiss her, while bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

Lexa moaned, the higher she felt it building, she needed to kiss Clarke more passionately, wanted to hold her closer, if that was even possible, but Clarke was making sure to keep this one slow, to really allow both of them to feel everything they were feeling while this was happening. How else would they be able to explain it? She wanted to feel the way her heart felt so light when Lexa bit down on her lip, or when Lexa couldn’t concentrate on kissing anymore, and would breath heavily against her cheek.

“Faster… please…”

Clarke increased the speed of her movement’s between Lexan’s thighs, but refused to hasten the kiss.

The contrast was confusing to Lexa’s whole body, but in a way she couldn’t describe. She felt loved and belonged and one with Clarke, and her body was so high strung, she couldn’t wait for release.

“Please Clarke…” Lexa said, pulling away from the kiss and looking into Clarke’s darkened blue eyes.

Clarke gave in, she quick led her pace even more between Lexa’s legs, thrusting in and out of her while rubbing her thumb across Lexa’s clit.

Her lips reaching Lexa’s pulse point, to suck and kiss violently there.

Lexa came so quickly and so loudly, Clarke should have been worried her neighbours would hear, but she didn’t care. Because when Lexa’s body was finally calming down, when her breathing was finally slowing down, and her whole body felt heavy, she closed her eyes and mumbled something on the lines of “Clarke, you’re really something”

And it made Clarke smile, watching Lexa grow tired, watching her eyes blink lazily as she tried hard to stay awake to keep staring into Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke leaned in once more, to kiss softly, gently, mere touches of their lips until she was sure, Lexa was fast asleep.

Clarke laid there besides her watching for a whole 5 minutes.

She was sure, she’d never seen anything more beautiful, than this. Lexa, fast asleep, peaceful, and so very gorgeously naked in her bed. Clarke felt a kind of territorialness she’d never felt for anyone before.

All she could think about was exactly what Lexa spoke about earlier. She wanted Lexa, from here on to wake up with her and fall asleep with her, because nothing could ever feel this beautiful. 

Even as she scooted closer to Lexa, to cuddle her and get a few minutes of sleep herself, she knew this meant something, yet it made no sense whatsoever.

‘Tiny Moon Tattoo’ out there would find Lexa one day, and Clarke’s heart would be torn apart. She quickly dismissed the thought and kissed Lexa’s forehead. A move so gentle and so very ‘dangerous’ for two people who never get along, and who were trying really hard to stay within the rules of an FWB.

Clarke imagined he runner voice laughing heartily at her.

When Clarke woke up, she was laying on her back, her quilt pulled completely over her to keep her warm, but Lexa wasn’t around.

Clarke sat up, to find her clothes folded neatly and kept at the corner of her bed. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs to her living room to find Lexa sitting there on the couch sipping on some tea and talking to Clarke’s mom.

Clarke looked at her watch. It was 7 pm. How long was she out?

“Mom” Clarke said, making her presence known.

Lexa’s eyes flew to her instantly, and she smiled.

“Clarke honey, did you sleep okay?”

Clarke wasn’t sure what her mom knew, so she quickly glanced at Lexa and Lexa nodded slightly.

“Yea, yea I did. I think I over-slept though” she said.

“Yea, I told your mom about how tired you were feeling. She wanted to come check on you but I insisted you were sleeping well, and a few more minutes of un-disturbed sleep should do you some good”

Clarke loved how she spun the story around to cover for her. Her brain. Ugh!

“Well Clarke, Lexa isn’t as bad as you told me she was” Abby said, smiling.

“yea, well, she’s not all that bad I guess” Clarke said, rolling her eyes.”

It surprised Lexa. She really thought she’d get another smart ass comeback from Clarke. Maybe even a ‘don’t let the sudden kindness surprise you, she’s still a bitch’ but Clarke was smiling genuinely at her. And she didn’t know what to make of it.

“I better get going. Clarke I finished another few pages while you were asleep, have a look and text me later if you’re going to change anything in it”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Sorry, about the over-sleeping” Clarke said awkwardly.

“No problem. And Thanks” Lexa said.

And only Clarke knew what the thanks was for. Lexa looked well rested, she looked, beautiful as ever. She looked like everything Clarke wanted next to her for the rest of her life.

‘Hold it right there Griffin! What the hell!?’Clarke’s inner voice scolded.

“I’ll text you later, bye” Lexa said and rushed out with her bag.

Abby turned to Clarke and said “wow. She’s nothing like what you told me she is.”

“Oh come on mom, she’s not going to be a bitch in front of you”

Abby laughed and walked away “I’ll never understand how friendships work these days”.

Friendships. Friends with benefits. Soulmates with the wrong tattoos. Clarke didn’t know what it was anymore and it was brining on a headache.

“What do you mean?” Asked raven over the call.

“I mean exactly what I just asked you, Rae. Is it possible for two people to be soulmates, and not have matching tattoos?”

“Griffin, you better tell me who you’re having sex with. Because you’re acting crazy now and it’s worrying me”

“God Rae! It’s got nothing to do with who I’m having sex with!”

“OMG so you admit you’re having sex, and you’re not telling me who it is! We can’t be friends anymore Clarke”

“Raven Reyes, for once, can you stop being over-dramatic and please just help me. I’m desperate for some answers here”

“Okay fine. But if not tonight you got to tell me tomorrow. Promise me. And then I’ll tell you what I know”

“Okay I promise” Clarke said.

“From my knowledge and from the stuff my grandparents have told me, there have been cases when identical tattoos have been something close to soulmates. But it doesn’t rule out the fact, that the exact same tattoo still exists out there and could be the strongest love you’ve ever experience.”

“Identical tattoos. But what about starkly different, total opposite sizes?”

“Are you sick or something Griffin, maybe we need to take you to a doc” Raven said.

“God! Rae!”

“No Clarke, I’ve heard nothing of the sort, think for yourself, why would two starkly different tattoos be soul mates? That’s ridiculous.”

“I don’t know Raven, I feel really different when I’m with her”

“SO IT’S a HER!”

“Raven! Focus!”

“Clarke, I don’t know what you’re talking about, maybe you’re just feeling overwhelmed because you’re with a good woman who’s treating you right after a long relationship with a man who treated you like shit.”

“No Raven, I don’t think it’s that…”

“Then what’s your explanation?” Raven asked.

“I think we’re missing something. Maybe there’s a way for two souls to find each other and not have the same tattoo, maybe it’s some ‘one in 2 million cases’ or something, or ‘once in a 1000 years’ or something”

“Even if it is, you’re thinking that you and this mystery woman of yours are that ‘one out of 2 million’ or yours is that ‘once in 1000 years relationship’?!? What are you high on, ever thought of sharing?”

“Ugh! Raven! Shut up”

“Listen to me, Clarke. Why don’t you sleep it off? We’ll hit the library tomorrow and see what we can find, pull out some of the old books that explain this kind of stuff, if it’ll put your crazy heart to rest”

“Yes, I’d appreciate that” Clarke said, grateful that her friend was willing to help even without knowing all the details.

When she was done with her call from Raven, she stared at her phone to check the time. 11 pm.

And there it was. A text from Lexa.

“I have so many questions” it said.

“Same. Shoot. You first.” Clarke replied, scooting down to lay in her bed, pulling the comforter up on her and breathing in deeply to take in the remnants of Lexa’s scent on her pillow.

“Why did the chicken cross the road?” Lexa replied.

Clarke stared at the message and rubbed her eyes wondering if she was seeing right. She almost typed back “are you serious?” but then saw Lexa typing back.

“Just kidding. But yea, you go first.” Lexa replied.

“Why do I want to kiss you so much?” Clarke replied, boldly.

“Same, also, why do I feel so at ease when you’re near me?” Lexa said.

“Same,” Clarke smiled to herself as she typed. “Also, why do your eyes look like the most comforting thing ever?”

Lexa smiled and bit down on her lip, “Same, also, this is stupid. I never thought I’d ask you this, because it’s really stupid and it’s probably wrong anyway, but I’d have no mental peace if I don’t ask you this. Where’s your tattoo?” Lexa asked.

“Not where yours is. :( ” came Clarke’s reply.

“Okay. I didn’t realize you’d seen mine” Lexa replied.

“Lexa, we’re practically naked each time we see each other, of course I’ve seen yours.” Clarke said.

“Well, that’s a pity” Lexa said

“Yea” Clarke replied, feeling a strong sense of sadness come over her.

“Maybe it’s a good thing. I mean, you like cheesecake, I like Ice cream” Lexa said, trying to make sense of it.

“Yea, we’d never work out in the end” Clarke replied.

“Which is why this whole Friends with Benefits thing works right?” Lexa replied.

“I guess it does. For now.” Clarke replied.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

“Lexa who are we kidding? We feel so much when we’re with each other. But if even one of us finds our true mate tomorrow, the other will be left all alone!”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take. What about you Clarke? Are you okay fucking me even though you know there’s someone out there who can do it better, who can make you feel better than I do?” Lexa asked, clearly agitated.

What Clarke wanted to say was ‘We’re not fucking. We’re making love if you haven’t noticed. There’s no one who will do it better, there’s no one else I’ll want, there’s only you. It’s like you’re the sun I’ve been waiting for all my life, you’re the sun I’ve been drawn towards and finally I’m in your orbit and I’m here and I don’t want to be anywhere else!’

What Clarke actually said was “I am. I’m okay… for now…”

“We’re not perfect Clarke. Maybe we’ll never be. If your someone comes along, I’ll let you go, and if my someone comes along, you’ll let me go, all I’m saying is, until then, I’d really love if we continue this, whatever this is we’re doing…”

“In quiet? Without anyone else knowing about us?” Clarke teased.

“In quiet, just between you and me, contradictory tattoos living the life of identical ones, secretly” Lexa stated.

“Deal” Clarke replied.

“Good. Now. On to more important matters. I really want to kiss you.” Lexa said.

Clarke laughed, what were they going to do!?

“I have an idea” Clarke replied.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lexa asked with a winking emoji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made an edit guys. Sorry, major blunder.   
> Just to clear things out. Clarke has seen a tiny moon tattoo on Lexa. Not a butterfly. Butterfly is still on Luna. Sorry. 
> 
> Once again, thank you for the comments you guys leave here. I'd absolutely love it it if you share the story around with your fellow-fandom friends who may also like it. Feel free to tweet to me your comments/feedback if any too. This is me on twitter: @clexa_endgame47


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Clarke had found a way to sneak into Lexa’s bedroom. It was a daunting task of climbing a fence, then a tree branch, then hopping onto a roof, and crawling up to her window.

Clarke would have never imagined in all her life so far, that she would ever go to these lengths to be with someone.

But here she was breathing in the beautiful scent of Lexa’s skin, her nose softly nuzzling into the crook of her neck, while sleeping Lexa breathed softly in her deep sleep.

‘Please let there be some answers in that library tomorrow. I want you more than anything. It doesn’t make any sense’ Clarke thought to herself as she let her lips softly touch Lexa’s skin.

“Clarke you ever get that feeling where you’re completely content not knowing who your soulmate may be because you’re so in love with someone.”

“Aha” Clarke replied, walking by her side while they were on their way to the town library.

Raven looked at her weird. “Not the answer I was expecting” she said.

“Come on, there was a time Finn and I were happy together”

“Point taken,” Raven said, thinking deeply.

“But go on… where were you going with that?”

A smile came upon Raven’s face when she looked at Clarke now.

“That’s how it is with Luna”

Clarke smiled. “You guys are seeing each other now?”

“Yea, I mean we’ve gone on a couple of dates after that first time…” Raven began, a glow on her face as she walked along. Then suddenly she stopped in her tracks “Oh no. you don’t get to walk with me and get all the juice on my love-life without telling me about yours. So I’m not telling you anything yet Griffin. Spill”

Clarke huffed. “Come on Raven, it’s complicated, I don’t want to talk about it yet”

“But why not? Who is it? Are you ashamed?”

“No”

“Is it a sugar daddy?”

“NO! And I thought we already established that I’m seeing a woman”

“Oh yea”

“Is the sex not good?”

“You couldn’t be more wrong, the sex is incredible!” Clarke gushed.

“Really?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever experienced before”

“I don’t get it Clarke, if she’s so perfect, why are you going around looking for information on this whole soulmates thing, just be with her and be happy. What if you come across information that makes you want to let her go?”

“I have to know if there’s a possibility/ that’s all. It’s eating me up inside, how good I feel with her, how at ease we are when we’re cuddling to sleep in her bed, what great sleep I’ve been having ugh!”

“Hold up. 2 things. No 1. How often do you guys sleep together? No 2. You’ll SLEEP together? Like actual shut-eye, dead to the world sleep?” Raven looked flabbergasted.

Clarke bit her lip and then continued walking ahead

“I’m not answering any of those, I’ve already said too much!”

“CLARKE GRIFFIN! You get here right this second and answer my questions or else you’re perusing that library yourself.”

Clarke huffed, turned around and went back to Raven who was now standing with her arms folded and looking utterly upset.

“Okay fine. Yea, I sneak into her bedroom almost 3 nights a week now. We make out most nights, have sex sometimes, and then we sleep. We cuddle, and sleep. And Raven, I’ve never had this good sleep ever in my life before!”

Raven stood there shocked.

“I know it sounds ridiculous. And that is why you need to help me find evidence of soulmates who don’t have the same tattoo. Because I have this feeling in my gut, that maybe she’s my…”

“Shhh…”Raven placed her finger on Clarke’s lip and shushed her.

“Okay. Don’t jinx this. Let’s go.”

Raven took Clarke’s hand and led her ahead.

“Rae wait”

“What”

“Thank you for not pushing… about who it is”

Raven smiled. “Honestly Griffin, as long as it’s anyone but Lexa, I’m fine…”

Clarke’s eyes almost widened in shock, she almost let out a gasp at Raven’s comment. She needed to control her reactions.

“Because if you two are soulmates, I’m sure someone’s going to get murdered, and even though I’m your best friend Clarke, I draw the line at homicide… why are you looking so pale, are you feeling okay?”

It took Clarke a second to realize her panic was showing. She quickly schooled her features and broke out into hearty laughter.

“In her dreams. Me and Lexa having sex and cuddling? Never in a million years.” Clarke feigned mockery.

“That’s what I thought” Raven said.

  
  


“Are you seeing someone Lex?” Anya asked.

It caught Lexa off-guard. She had just returned from track practice and was hardly 4 steps in through the door when Anya asked the question from the living room couch.

“What?”

“Are you seeing someone?” Anya asked again.

“No. why?” Lexa answered.

“I went into your room today to borrow one of your leather bracelets, and I spotted a strand of blonde hair on a pillow.

Lexa gulped. How was she supposed to explain that? Fucking Griffin!

“Blonde hair?” Lexa feigned ignorance.

“Yes. My reaction exactly. Mind explaining to me whose hair it is?”

“How would I know, I’m as single as they come, you know that”

Anya narrowed her eyes at her.

“Must have flown in from the window or something”

“Your windows are always closed.” Anya retorted.

“Must have made its way through a crevice in the pane” Lexa replied.

“You can’t be serious”

“Why does it matter so much anyway? It’s just a strand of hair.”

“Because if you’ve found love again Lexa, I’d like to know. It’s been a while hasn’t it…”

“Can we not talk about this right now…?” Lexa said, moving to go upstairs to her room.

“If I didn’t know better I’d ask if it could be Clarke’s hair…”

Lexa froze on the first stair.

“But I do know better. You’d die before you can even think of being with Clarke”

Lexa exhaled heavily and turned around doing her best to put on an act.

“You’ve never been more accurate. I’m so proud of you”

Anya gave her a fake smile and said “I don’t know what you two have against each other. If I really had to think about it, you’ll would make a rather cute couple”

Lexa fake-heaved to show her disgust at the idea and Anya threw a cushion her way.

“You’re shedding on my pillows Griffin” Lexa sent a text to Clarke’s phone.

“What?”

“Anya found a strand of blonde hair and bombarded me with questions. Next time, clean up before you leave?”

“Ugh.” Clarke replied. “What are you doing anyway?” Clarke asked.

“I just got back from track. Going in for a shower now”

“Hmmm, send nudes :P”

It actually made Lexa blush. Lexa Woods was blushing.

“In your dreams”

“In my dreams, I get a lot more than photographs of you nude” came Clarke’s reply.

“I’m at the library with Rae, so I’ll talk to you later”

Lexa bit her lip. She didn’t know how to ask this without sounding desperate.

“I’ll see you tonight?” she sent.

“Same time, same place, and this time, I’ll wear a shower cap for your highness”

“Shut up” Lexa sent. Before throwing her phone onto her bed, and heading in for a shower.

“OMG, are you texting Sexy Lexy?!” Raven said, having had a peek at a notification on Clarke’s phone.

“What!?” Clarke said, half panic, half surprise at the name.

“I just saw Lexa’s name on your phone. Are you texting her?”

“You do know I have an assignment to complete with her right?”

“Then explain to me why you were smiling and blushing like that” Raven said.

Clarke went blank. She didn’t know how to explain that.

“Unless Mystery Woman was texting you too. Please tell me you’ll aren’t sexting while I’m here helping you find information on whether she could be your soulmate”

Clarke laughed.

“What? She’s going in for a shower, I’m allowed to ask her for nudes.”

“Ugh you’ll disgust me” Raven said, as she pulled out another book.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

“Can I help you two with something?” a voice came up from behind them while they were standing in one of the library aisles looking for their next reference.

Clarke turned around to be faced with a beautiful, sharp jawed woman, she looked to be about their age and she was wearing an ID card that read ‘Library Assistant.’ But she didn’t have much time to take a look at her name as things were beginning to get awkward with the silence between them.

“Hi” Clarke said, still a little distracted with the woman’s face.

“Hi” said the woman.

“We’re looking for books that have some literature on this whole ‘identical tattoo soulmate’ thing of this universe.” said Raven. 

“Ah, well you’ll are looking in the right aisle, however I do know of some titles that are catalogued under a differ genre but also have some literature on this subject”

“You do?” Clarke said, amused.

“Let me help you guys, I’ll just go figure out where they are” she said, and walked away. Clarke’s eyes stayed on her until she was out of sight.

“What’s up Griffin?” Raven asked, when she realized her friend was staring.

“Nothing”

“Come on, what are you thinking about?”

“Is she from school, because I know some students do some volunteering at this library.”

“Why though? Think she’s cute?” Raven asked with a teasing smirk

“I wouldn’t say she isn’t” Clarke admitted.

Raven smiled to herself and continued looking through some books and then she mumbled, “Turns out Mystery Woman may not be your soulmate after-all.”

“Shut up Raven. I don’t see this girl that way” Clarke said.

“Your creepy-staring tells a different story” Raven replied.

“I wasn’t creepy staring. I just thought she’s an attractive woman, that’s all.”

“You’re thoughts are cheating on Mystery Woman!” Raven exclaimed.

“No, they’re not. Besides, cheating? Really? We’re not…”

“Are you guys exclusive? I mean you said you’ll started this off as an FWB. So that means you’ll are open to seeing other people right?”

Clarke thought about it for a moment.

“I guess. Yea.” She said, sounding all too unsure.

“Then maybe you should totally try your luck with Ms Library Assistant over there.”

“Only to be disappointed again when I realize she has a different tattoo? No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“Hey, you’re sleeping with someone who has a different tattoo right now, what difference does it make? At least with Ms Library Assistant, you can try and have something that’s more than just sex, cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s bed”

Clarke gave it some thought.

If she was being really honest with herself, she wanted the ‘more than just sex, cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s bed’ with Lexa. She REALLLLLY wanted that. But Lexa has never shown signs of wanting that so far, and they both seem content with staying in an FWB arrangement. And Clarke had never experienced sex like this before so she didn’t want to lose that by scaring Lexa off with a talk about getting serious.

Her train of thought was cut off when the blonde woman returned with 4 books in her hand and handed them over to Clarke.

“Here you go, Clarke.” she said.

“You know my name? Clarke asked her, stunned.

The girl looked embarrassed. She smiled. “Of course I know you, Clarke. You’re THE Clarke Griffin”

“Wow. I didn’t realize I’m famous.” Clarke said.

Raven was standing by watching the exchange.

“I’m sorry, I’m just going to come clean about this. I’ve had the biggest crush on you for a long time, but you’d been dating Finn and I could never approach you.”

Clarke couldn’t believe her ears. Raven’s eyes had never been wider.

“Wow” Clarke exclaimed.

The blonde girl chuckled. Okay, I’m going to go regret my decisions now, bye” she said nervously and began to walk away.

Clarke stood frozen in place until she felt a nudge from Raven. “What the fuck, Griffin!” Raven whispered.

Clarke’s feet quickly moved, rushing behind the young blonde woman.

“Hey, wait up. I didn’t get your name, also, can I get your number?”

“Sure” the woman said, taking Clarke’s phone to dial it in, and when she handed it back over to Clarke, she smiled and walked away to another aisle where some douche was placing books in the wrong manner.

Clarke stared down at the new contact saved on her phone.

Niylah

“YES! YES! OH YES! LEXA!”

Clarke moaned, her back arched and her whole body went into a state of pure bliss as Lexa’s tongue once more rendered her speechless and a complete puddle. It always amazed her how much power Lexa’s lips had over her, how her lips could control every sense of her body.

Clarke was breathing hard still coming down from her high, total post coital bliss as Lexa softly kissed her way up Clarke’s body, gently leaving sweet love along every inch of Clarke’s skin.

Clarke could never be able to describe the feeling she had in her heart every time Lexa was this gentle with her, it was unreal, the way her heart would feel, the way the blood in her veins rushed, the way her brain would turn to mush.

When Lexa’s lips had reached her collar bone, and slowly made their way kissing up her neck, her chin, then around to her cheek, then softly on her forehead, over both her eyes, down the bridge of her nose, causing Clarke to smile like a total idiot, Clarke’s hands were gently caressing Lexa’s warm skin, her back, her sides, her hips now resting between her legs.

Clarke moved her face so she could catch Lexa’s lips with her own, and kiss her again.

“You can’t be that loud, Clarke, we’re lucky Anya’s not home tonight”

“Ugh! Stop talking and let me kiss you” Clarke said, annoyed, and Lexa chuckled before continuing to softly kiss Clarke’s silky lips.

She was holding the weight of her upper body up with her elbows resting on the pillow on the sides of Clarke’s face.

And the kissing went on for what felt like hours, positions changed multiple times, but their lips were at it constantly.

Lexa found herself smiling so much at one point in the kiss and she just couldn’t explain it. Was it normal for an FWB to have this much kissing? Cause she couldn’t help the joy bubbling inside her from kissing Clarke. She didn’t know what it meant, but it always put her at so much ease, she’d never been this comfortable with anyone recently, and it all felt pretty unreal.

“God if you weren’t always such a dick, I would date you” Clarke said between kisses, shocked at herself that she was admitting this out loud. 

“Me? A dick? You’re the one with the bratty attitude” Lexa argued and kissed Clarke more passionately, wanting her to not talk, just kiss.

“We’ll never be anything more, won’t we?” Clarke asked then. And Lexa stayed an inch away from her lips for a moment and looked into her eyes. Clarke wanted to have a serious conversation.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked.

“We never clearly laid out any rules for this, Lexa”

“What are you unclear about?” Lexa asked, now putting a little more space between them, knowing Clarke wants to talk.

“We’re not dating” Clarke said, more matter of fact than as a question.

“We’re not” Lexa confirmed.

“We’re just having sex” Clarke said.

“Yes”

“And falling asleep in your bed almost every night”

“Yes”

“I’m not complaining, best sex, and best sleep ever.” Clarke re-assured.

“I agree” Lexa said, a hint of a proud smile on her face.

“But we’re not dating” Clarke said again.

“We’re not” Lexa confirmed again.

“We can’t. Cause we’re totally incompatible.” Clarke reasoned out loud.

“Right. I’d hate you. You’d hate me, outside each other’s bedrooms that is.” Lexa added.

“Yea, something like that” Clarke agreed and then said “So… does that mean… we’re okay having relationships outside of this?”

This time Lexa paused. She sort of felt something go off inside her at the thought of Clarke being intimate with someone other than her.

“Why are you asking me this?” Lexa said, a sudden need to defend herself arising. 

“Because, we never really clarified what this is.” Clarke whined.

“We just both agreed its sex.” Lexa finally said.

“So that’s all right? That means we’re open to still having real relationships outside of this?” Clarke asked.

“I guess that’s what FWBs are” Lexa said, exasperated at this conversation.

“Okay” Clarke said, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

“Okay” Lexa said.

They were silent for a while.

“You found someone?” Lexa finally asked the question that was eating at her head.

“No. No I haven’t. You?” Clarke asked, then mentally slapped herself for being stupid.

“No. not at all” Lexa replied.

“Okay” Clarke said. ‘Way to make this awkward, Griffin’ Clarke scolded herself internally.

“But if and when you do get serious about someone, we’ll discontinue this. I don’t like the idea of…”

“Yes, yes. Of course. I respect that. I would never…” Clarke rambled.

“It’s settled then” Lexa said. Clarke nodded.

Lexa turned to her side of the bed, and picked up her t-shirt that Clarke had taken off of her earlier, and put it back on.

“Hey, why are you putting your clothes back on” Clarke rushed to ask

‘Just my t-shirt, I’m suddenly not feeling too well, I think I should sleep it off” Lexa said.

“Oh, okay yea, sure… Can we still cuddle?” Clarke asked innocently.

Lexa chuckled, “Yes we can still cuddle, you big baby” she teased.

“Shut up. You want it just as much as I do. Best sleep ever, remember?” Clarke said, while cuddling into Lexa’s side.

“Best. Sleep. Ever.” Lexa confirmed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When Clarke was getting out early the next morning, she stole one last kiss from Lexa and turned to make her way out the window when she stopped to ask

“I’ll see you at school?”

“Yea, but remember? We hate each other.” Lexa fake smiled.

“Always” Clarke said with a wink and put one foot out the window.

“Wait, are you alright Lexa, you weren’t well last night and this morning too, you look a little… low”

“I’m fine. But why do you care anyway?” Lexa said, an eyebrow raised in question.

“I mean… I don’t… but… actually you know what, yea. Bye.” she said and hopped out.

Lexa huffed, and sat on her bed. She traced her own lips, trying to keep the feeling of Clarke there longer, but alas, it was temporary, like this whole arrangement.

Clarke walked down the sidewalk to her place. It was still kind of dark, too early in the morning, but she’d gotten used to this, she didn’t mind it.

The sex was mind-blowing. Lexa’s hands, her body, everything about her was just… perfect. Clarke felt so conflicted, even as she opened the new chat window pulling up Niylah’s name. It felt wrong, but it made no sense for it to be wrong, right? She couldn’t love Lexa. She couldn’t. She could love Niylah. She could never see Lexa that way, right? They don’t get a long, their work on this assignment had proved it anyway.

Clarke began to type.

Also, how long could they keep doing this, at some point they would stop, and what would Clarke do then, by pursuing something with Niylah, at least she was making sure she’ll have someone as a constant, right? Lexa could up and run any moment, what if Lexa found Tiny Moon girl. Then what?

That reminded Clarke, she should try and figure out Niylah’s tattoo too.

“Hey, it’s me, Clarke. Are you going to be at the library today?” she typed quickly and hit send. Took a deep breath and sneaked her way into her house to get ready for school.

Football practice got called off that day, and So Raven and Octavia found themselves free for an hour before they needed to get back home, they decided to call Luna and Lincoln and maybe grab lunch together at the diner nearby.

“Oh you two, get out of each other’s faces already” Octavia said to Raven and Luna who seemed to be constantly distracted from the conversation and ending up kissing or sweet talking one another.

Raven chuckled and said “Fine, you’re right”

“Sorry” Luna said with a smile, and biting down on her lip.

“Oh come on, baby. Let them have their fun. They’re new lovers, don’t forget how just like them we were in the beginning” Lincoln said.

“Don’t be stupid, we weren’t this love-sick” Octavia argued.

“Trust me, you guys were worse off” Raven said, laughing at the memories.

“Really? How long have you guys been together?” Luna asked them.

“3 years now” Octavia said proudly, and they looked at Lincoln who leaned in for a sweet kiss.

“They’re soulmates, you know?” Raven told Luna as she picked up a few fries from the plate in the centre of the table and put some in Luna’s plate and some in her own.

“What? You guys have the same tattoos?” Luna asked.

Octavia’s face lit up to confirm it.

“We do. She’s a special one, this woman” Lincoln said, looking at his girlfriend with pride in his eyes and they kissed once more.

Luna looked at Raven, and she smiled sadly at her.

“It’s okay, the tattoo isn’t everything” Luna whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek. Raven’s heart melted. She was falling so hard and so fast for this woman.

“So Luna, you’re friends with Lexa right?” Octavia asked.

“Yep, I’ve known Lexa and Anya for a long while. They’re as good as sisters to me.” Luna said.

“What’s the deal with Lexa?” Octavia asked.

“O!” Raven reprimanded.

“What do you mean?” Luna asked, munching on her fries. Raven laughed when she saw a speck of salt on the side of Luna’s cheek, she quickly wiped it away with her thumb, and Luna smiled gratefully.

“It’s just, she’s such a nice person, but for some reason, she brings out the worst in Clarke and vice versa”

“Clarke’s your best friend right?” Luna looked to Raven to confirm.

“The very same” Raven confirmed.

“Wait Rae, you haven’t introduced Luna to Clarke yet?” Octavia asked.

“Clarke’s been busy, she’s got that assignment and they’ve been working way too hard on it. I myself only see her when we go to the library after school.”

“Library? What for? Octavia asked.

“Eh, some research, stay on topic will you?” Raven said and then turned to Luna.

“Yea I don’t know how that dynamic works. Anya told me they spend a lot of time working on that assignment, and she herself hasn’t had much quality time with Lexa recently. In fact, Anya thinks Lexa’s probably seeing someone and she’s just keeping it on the down low for now, afraid to tell anyone about it or it’ll get jinxed.” Luna explained. 

“Really? Why will it get jinxed?” Raven asked.

“I don’t know, Lexa’s had a complicated past with love. I don’t know all the details, but she closes off if you try to ask her and I didn’t want to go about asking Anya when Lexa herself may not want anyone knowing.”

“Woah! That woman is more intense than I thought. It’s hot.” Raven said.

Luna looked at Raven and hit her arm.

“What? She’s an attractive woman” Raven argued, with an intent to make Luna jealous.

“She’s like my sister. Pick a side.” Luna said with a firm tone, Raven’s tactic having worked just fine.

“Of course I’d pick you, Luna. Always.” Raven said, her eyes dropping to Luna’s lips. And they found themselves leaning in for a kiss again.

“No… no.., no… don’t do it…” Octavia went on as they got closer to each other’s faces

“Ugh! They did it!” she exclaimed when their lips met for a soft, sweet kiss.

“Did you know Sexy Lexy’s had a complicated past when it comes to a love life? Also Luna says, Anya thinks she’s seeing someone but she’s keeping it low key” came Raven’s text that evening.

Clarke read the text and thought for a moment how she should react.

“That explains a lot about her character”

“Oh come on Griffin, have a heart. She’s had a hard past.”

“A heart for that bitch? Nah, I’ll pass.”

“You should ask her about it. Luna told me she closes off if you try to bring up her past, but you guys have been spending a lot of time together, give it a try. Maybe she needs to open up to someone, vent something out, and then you’ll may actually get along.”

“Okay first, we’re not spending time together out of choice. We’re study partners forced to work together. Second. Why do you think that I’m the best person she can vent to? If Luna, being her friend, can’t get it out of her, why would it work with me?”

“I don’t know, because you’re not a friend?” Raven said.

And it made sense. But Clarke knew that talking about past relationships with Lexa, that’s probably something FWBs don’t do, right? But then again, they had broken quite a few of the rules by now. The thought was making her uncomfortable.

“Anyway, I ran into Niylah today” Clarke said, changing the topic.

“WHATTTT! Griffin, you smoother and quicker than I thought. Well? Give me the deets” Raven replied.

“She’s nice. Fun to talk to, she’s really mature for her age, super smart, flirty, and I think she really likes me"

“You think? She literally confessed her long standing crush on you that day, and you think she likes you? Do you even listen to yourself sometimes babe?” Raven replied.

“I’m confused Raven. I don’t know what to make of it. If I start something with Niylah, I need to end my other arrangement”

“The one that gives you great sex and sleep? Yea no one cares about that because you haven’t even told me who it is. All I care about is that you get and give some good loving to someone who cares” Raven replied.

Clarke huffed. Her phone then beeped with a message from Lexa.

“Come over” it said. And Clarke’s heart jumped. 

Would Niylah ever be able to have the same effect on her? It would be wrong to compare though. But then again, she’d never know if she never tried right? Clarke quickly typed back

“I’ll ask her out soon then” and she hit send.

Just as she saw the message in the chat, she realized, she’d sent it in the wrong window. She sent it out to Lexa’s chat window instead of Raven.

‘Shit shit shit’ she thought as she hit ‘delete’ on the text menu.

“Sorry, that text was for another chat window” she typed and sent now, to Lexa.

“What text?” came Lexa’s reply, and Clarke breathed a sigh of relief that Lexa hadn’t read it.

Damn! The panic she had felt at the idea of Lexa knowing she’s thinking of asking someone out, what was that?

Lexa was seated on her bed, it was 8 pm. And she couldn’t stop thinking about the message.

“I’ll ask her out soon then” 

Yes. She’d seen it alright. And she felt the best thing to do, was act like she hadn’t.

But truth was. You can’t un see a message like that. Did Clarke want out of this, that desperately?

Well, they were all types of wrong for each other, and even though she’d never given this much importance to the concept, they didn’t have matching tattoos. Lexa had the intricate design on her spine and Clarke… well, she didn’t know what Clarke had but apparently it wasn’t an intricate design on her back.

Lexa paced in her room. She checked her phone to see Clarke’s message.

“I’ll be over by 10 pm.”

Lexa replied back with an “Okay”

Well obviously the sex wasn’t enough for Clarke. She wants to have a proper relationship, and she can’t have that with her. Lexa exhaled heavily and sat down on her bed. She would respect what Clarke wants. They can’t go on like this forever can they? At some point they would have to end it. Lexa decided, she would make the most of her time with Clarke now, make sure she could kiss her and please her and be kissed and pleased by her with an unmatched passion before Clarke finally asks whoever that woman is out.

“Where are you Griffin/ a bunch of us are heading out for a few drinks, want to join?”

What Clarke wanted to reply was ‘as alluring as that sounds, it doesn’t stand a chance to the feeling of kissing Lexa”

What she actually replied was ‘Sorry Rae, I’ve got somewhere else to be. Raincheck?”

“Cool, you owe me a drunken night”

Clarke smiled at the text, then slipped her phone in and looked up at Lexa’s window. She was excited to see her. She was just about to start her alleged obstacle course when her phone beeped again

“Hey did you get a chance to ask Sexy Lexy about who she’s seeing and what’s with her past relationships?”

Clarke looked at the message, chuckled and said

“Fuck off, Rae :P” and resumed her climb.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Lexa was sitting at the edge of her bed, deep in thought, when she heard the sound of some ruffling outside her window, she checked the time on her phone. She was a few minutes early.

“Hey Lexa” Clarke said, panting and dusting off her clothes as she stepped inside.

“Clarke, you’re early” Lexa said, approaching her.

Clarke looked out and back again at Lexa

“Should I go back and come in after a few minutes?”

Lexa laughed out loud at that and approached Clarke hastily

“C’mere you” she said as she pulled Clarke’s face to her own, and kissed her passionately.

Clarke moaned into the kiss and pulled away saying “Wow, someone’s eager today”

“Take your clothes off” Lexa demanded hungrily at her lips.

“Yes sir!” Clarke said as she got to work on her shirt buttons and Lexa’s hands moved down to her jeans.

What started off as fun, teasing kisses and slight touches, slowly turned into rushed, dominating energy from Lexa, taking control and calling the shots, and even though it was new to Clarke, seeing this side to Lexa, she seemed to like it, a lot…

Lexa had taken Clarke’s jeans off and was now pulling the shirt off her shoulders, her lips latching on to Clarke’s pulse point, driving her crazy.

Between shallow breaths, Clarke asked “Hey everything okay with you?”

“Hmmm?” Lexa hummed into her skin, and Clarke had to shut her eyes tight at the sensation of Lexa’s hum vibrating through her skin.

Clarke forgot her question, Lexa’s hands were roaming her waist, caressing her skin, they were warm and needy, they slipped to her back and quickly unhooked her bra.

“Let me take your clothes off…” Clarke said.

“Please Clarke, let me do this” it was the first thing Lexa said since the time they had started this.

Clarke knew something was up, but if Lexa needed this, needed tonight to be this way, maybe she could oblige.

“Okay” she whispered and kissed over Lexa’s ear while Lexa’s lips continued to kiss along the column of her throat, sending shivers down her body, her knees slowly growing weaker by the minute.

Clarke closed her eyes and allowed herself to just feel. She couldn’t help the way her body was responding to Lexa, there was a pool of arousal already settling between her legs and she wanted the friction so bad

She focused on the feeling of Lexa’s hands, touching her so reverently, it should be illegal for someone to touch someone with so much grace and perfection, her hands were everywhere yet not enough, Clarke wanted them all over her and all round her, in that moment she wished she could live her life being touched by this goddess.

She mentally slapped herself when she caught herself having the thought, but was quickly distracted by Lexa’s lips latching on to one of her breasts and her hand moulding the other one

“Oh Lexa… mmmm this feels so good.”

Lexa pulled away then and said “sit” and she signalled to the edge of her bed. Clarke followed.

Lexa kneeled between her legs and looked up at her.

“Anya’s at home, so you have to be quiet okay…” Lexa instructed as she reached into the waistband of Clarke’s underwear and began to tug it down.

“I can’t promise you that” Clarke said, biting down on her lip when her core met the cool air of the room

“Then we can’t have sex tonight…” Lexa said, before her eyes landed on the moisture collected between Clarke’s legs, her gaze darkened and Clarke almost came from watching Lexa’s green eyes looking at her that way

“And it would be my deepest regret to not make you come tonight…” Lexa added, now looking up at Clarke with those same dark green orbs.

“Keep my mouth busy” Clarke challenged with a raised eyebrow.

How she exuded so much power, even while being the only one completely naked between the two of them was beyond Lexa, she loved it, she loved Clarke’s power, Clarke’s boldness, her unapologetic sexiness.

Lexa’s lips were drawn like a magnet to kiss Clarke’s thighs, small, loving kisses along the inner side of her left thigh.

Clarke bit her lips watching the way Lexa worshipped her skin

“Fuck… why are you so good at this!”

This made Lexa laugh, but she continued.

The anticipation for what was to come was killing Clarke, she needed the friction and she needed it now.

“Lexa please…” she whined.

“Shhh” Lexa whispered against her skin and placed a finger on Clarke’s mouth.

She looked up at her lips and began tracing an outline along the soft lush pink lips she’d come to love kissing over the past few weeks.

Clarke took her hand and sucked one finger between her lips.

Lexa watched as she saw her digit disappear between Clarke’s lips, and Clarke’s tongue swirled around it, leaving Lexa short of breath.

Clarke closed her eyes for one second, to tease Lexa’s finger a little more in her mouth, and just when she least expected it, she felt Lexa’s tongue lapping from the lower bit of her folds up with her tongue, tasting Clarke in all her aroused glory and moaning while at it.

Clarke’s tongue stilled, and she didn’t even realize when Lexa dipped the same finger into her core.

“Oh! OH! OHhhh” Clarke moaned.

Lexa’s finger was still warm from Clarke’s mouth and was now moving inside her, she could feel everything and nothing all at once.

When she could muster the strength to open her eyes, she looked down to see Lexa leaning into lick her again, while adding a second finger to the mix...

Lexa took Clarke’s hand in her free hand and placed it at the back of her head

“Show me” she whispered into Clarke’s core.

Clarke pushed her hips a little forward then, to spread her legs out a little more, and leaned a little back, using her free hand to hold her up, she then guided Lexa’s face to her, and Lexa kissed and sucked and licked, and dipped in deep, curling her fingers in all the right ways

Within minutes, Clarke began to climb her orgasm, and she had no control over the moans leaving her lips.

Lexa’s quick thinking told her to let Clarke have her fingers again, so she reached up to find Clarke’s lips, and right enough Clarke began to suck on her fingers, moaning and kissing them as she came against Lexa’s chin, lips and tongue.

Clarke fell flat on the bed behind her when she was done. Lexa crawled atop her body and kissed her skin, leaving soothing little butterfly kisses all along her torso and breasts.

When Clarke opened her eyes, Lexa got up, off of her “where are you going?” she asked, feeling a sense of panic.

“Nowhere. Just relax I’ll be right back” she said.

Clarke watched as she made her way into her bathroom, and came out with a wash cloth.

“Lexa, I can take care of that, you don’t have to”

“I want to, tonight”

The earnestness in her eyes, it moved something in Clarke. What was going on?

Lexa gently used the washcloth on Clarke and Clarke’s heart felt funny. She couldn’t explain the feeling.

When Lexa came back to bed, Clarke was already siting up against the head rest and was holding the comforter over her naked body.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked.

“Doing what?”

“Being all… caring…”

“I just thought it would be nice. I know we have an arrangement and all, but I do respect you and I want you to know that”

“I would never once think you’d be the kind to treat me with disrespect in the bedroom, so no, you didn’t have to do all of that, but I appreciate it, it was… sweet”

Lexa smiled.

“Can I kiss you now?” Clarke asked. Lexa smiled and approached the bed,

“No, take your clothes off first. All of it” Clarke demanded.

Lexa laughed and then began to undress before Clarke. Once she was completely naked, she came to the other side of her bed and got under the covers, scooting towards Clarke to kiss her.

Clarke’s hands did the exploring this time, making sure to make Lexa feel everything she just felt in the past half an hour.

It was a little after midnight and they were both laying on their sides, facing each other, lazily kissing, each hyper aware of the effect the other’s lips had on their heart.

“What happened to you today?”

“Why are you asking me this all the time?”

“Cause you were… different…”

“It’s nothing, just let it go, kiss me…”

Clarke didn’t move. Lexa huffed.

“Clarke, I swear it was nothing. Why do you care anyway?”

“Okay you know what, we may be in an FWB, and we may never be anything more than that, but I’d like you to consider for one moment that I’m not daft and I do care for fellow human beings. Something’s clearly on your mind, Lexa, and you can talk to me about it”

“Trust me Clarke, I’d rather not. Please.” Lexa said, closing her eyes. And Clarke felt bad that Lexa wouldn’t trust her. But she gave in, and instead leaned in and kissed Lexa’s forehead, then her nose and back to her lips, urging her to keep kissing her if that would bring her any comfort.

“Can I ask you a question?” Clarke spoke.

“hmmm” Lexa said mindlessly.

“When was the last time you fell in love with someone? Who was it?”

Lexa opened her eyes and looked into Clarke’s blue orbs. She must have been staring for a good two minutes because Clarke felt the need to add “if you don’t mind telling me that is….”

“Can we talk about something else?” Lexa finally said, breaking eye contact with Clarke and looking down at their hands playing with each others fingers.

Clarke thought for a moment, accepted the fact that Lexa probably did have a tough past when it came to a love-life and she may not get that out of her this early on in their… arrangement. So she decided to let it go.

“we don’t have to talk at all” Clarke said with a smile and leaned in closer, now letting her hands also reach out to cuddle Lexa close and kiss her more passionately, until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the new update, friends. Hope you'll liked it. I'll try and post another update with 2 chapters by next weekend. so stay tuned. Until then, do let me know what you think of the story so far. any theories? any suggestions? any particular scene you'd like to see play out? or even if you just wanna let me know constructive feedback- good and bad, any will be appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another update for you guys. Thank you so much for the theories and comments you guys left for me the last time, I cannot believe how many sea-mechanic shippers there are here. Love it. I hope you like this update. Let me know what you think. I know a lot of you pointed out that it's quite ridiculous that they haven't seen each other's backs yet, even though they spend a lot of time in bed naked, but as one of you also rightly said, it's not impossible. so this is that 1 in a million chance :P. Just think of it as maybe the room's always too dark, or one of them falls asleep before the other gets up from the bed, or anything like that. Just go with me on this one. :P 
> 
> Don't forget to leave me your comments after these 2 chapters. Hopefully I should be able to update this one tomorrow too. Let's see what the universe has in store for my weekend.

**Chapter 15**

Clarke had given up looking for information at the library. She had found nothing that she didn’t already know. Except for what Raven was telling her the earlier day, that’s it’s been found that people with similar looking tattoos share a mild bond.

She was walking back home from school and staring at Lexa’s chat window. It had been a whole week since she last saw her. Every time she asked her if they could meet, Lexa had something going on. Either guests at her place, or she was feeling unwell (which brought Clarke an unexplainable amount of despair, she had feel an instinct in her to go over unannounced and help take care of her, make sure she’s eating and drinking right, but she tamed it, not knowing why she should care if they’re just an FWB).

Last night she had considered asking her how she was feeling, but decided against it since she didn’t know if it would be alright to show that kind of care.

So here she was, having not seen Lexa running around the track today, she was worried if her illness had gotten worse, and her feet almost led her in the direction of Lexa’s home. But again, she stopped herself.

“Hey Lexa, didn’t see you on the track again today. Hope everything’s okay”

“Hi Clarke. Yes, I’m feeling much better today, but needed a day to properly recover. There’s something we should talk about, come over tonight?”

Clarke felt her heart soar and drop at the same time. This whole ‘We should talk’ was always a pre-cursor to an end of a good thing in movies. But just the fact that Lexa asked her to come over, had her heart feeling excited at the idea of seeing her again, after all this while.

“Yes, I’ll be there” Clarke replied.

Lexa was sitting on the couch reading a book, when Anya, Luna and Raven walked in.

“Hey… how are you feeling?” Anya asked, as she approached Lexa to touch her forehead and check her temperature.

“The fever’s gone”

“That wasn’t my questions” Anya asked.

How was Lexa supposed to explain to Anya that even though the illness was cured by the meds, she still felt heavy hearted? She knew what she was going to tell Clarke tonight, she knew that it might make her feel even more horrible than what she’s been feeling since she got Clarke’s drift of asking someone else out.

“I’m fine” she lied, but Anya didn’t push. She’d talk to Clarke tonight, and only once that conversation is had, will she know how she feels.

“So, what have you guys been up to?” Lexa asked, putting her book down and looking towards the 3 women, Raven and Luna had now made themselves comfortable on the couch and Anya was setting some groceries into place in the kitchen.

“Just some grocery shopping with the love birds” Anya said from the kitchen and signalled at Raven and Luna who seemed unashamed.

“God, the two of them can’t keep their hands off each other” Anya said, frustrated.

Lexa looked at the two of them and laughed, they were cute, and very happy to love each other, it was refreshing, to see a couple choosing to ignore the fact that their tattoos were different, and choosing to love each other regardless.

Lexa sighed internally.

She hadn’t realized when Anya had disappeared upstairs, and wasn’t quite paying attention to what Raven was saying until she caught onto the moment when Raven was checking her phone.

“Holy shit!” Raven exclaimed, staring at a chat.

“What?” Luna said, leaning into her side to peek into her phone.

“It’s Clarke” Raven said.

Now Lexa’s ears were hyper attentive.

“What about her? Show me” Luna said, trying again to see what Raven was staring at.

“She’s been talking to this one girl who volunteers at the library, right?”

“Yea, Niylah, you told me about her…” Luna replied to her.

Lexa sat there, her mind hardly catching up to the news of Clarke talking to a girl at the library, then registering a name.

“She just texted Clarke asking her out!” Raven said.

“What!” Luna replied “that’s great”

“No, that’s not even the big news” Raven said.

Lexa was already starting to feel sick again, she swung her knees across, to get her feet on the ground, getting ready to go find refuge in her bed again

But Raven went on and she didn’t have enough time to avoid the information.

“Niylah’s tattoo is somewhat similar to hers! Look!” Raven said, showing Luna the phone.

Lexa froze. That was it. This was all that was left to happen. As much as it tempted her to get a peek, hell! She didn’t even know where Clarke’s tattoo was, but she knew it was pointless now. She decided, she didn’t need the suffering that would come from knowing. She stood up and picked up her book.

“Lexa, look!” Raven called out to her

She took a quick deep breath, composed herself, turned towards Luna and Raven sitting there and said

“I have no interest in Clarke’s life and soulmate, let alone her tattoo. It’s enough I have to deal with her for the assignment, the last thing I want is updates on her ‘love life’” she said, using air quotes and a sarcastic tone.

“Fine” Raven said with a chuckle and continued to text Clarke back.

“So did Clarke agree to go out with her?” Luna asked Raven

“No, she told her she’d let her know”

That was the last Lexa heard before she was out of earshot and in the safety of her room, she closed her door, and leaned against it, the tears were coming hard and fast.

She knew what she had to do tonight, and she knew it would hurt. Why was it hurting so much? She wasn’t supposed to get her heart meddled up in this!

She quickly wiped the tears off her eyes and got into bed, wanting to sleep off the feverish feeling that was threatening to come back.

“I don’t know what to say to her Raven! I wasn’t expecting her to have a similar tattoo, now she’s all like we should give it a try, see if we work well together” Clarke said over the phone, while walking over to Lexa’s place that night.

“And why do you have a problem with that?” Raven asked.

“Because…”

“Because of Mystery Woman and your arrangement?” Raven completed.

“Yes” Clarke admitted.

“Clarke, you told me yourself, your tattoos are completely different, why would you want to pursue an FWB relationship there when something real awaits you with Niylah. Niylah’s beautiful, smart, funny, you said so yourself.”

“But what if I never feel that spark with her?”

“Well at least there’s a chance since your tattoos are similar, but with Mystery Woman, you know there could be no future, she could find her soulmate and dump you, she could get bored and dump you, it’s all pretty temporary with her, you know that”

“I know…”

“Sleep over it Griffin, let me know what you decide. But I hope you choose your soulmate. Some of us aren’t that lucky” Raven said, and Clarke could hear a shuffling sound near her. Must have been Luna.

“I’ll tell you. I’ll call you tomorrow Rae” Clarke said “Thank you”.

“Always babe” Raven said and hung up.

“Why does it bother you so much, this whole tattoo thing?” Luna said, cuddling into Raven’s side and kissing her cheek softly.

“Honestly, I’m afraid.” Raven said.

“Of what?” Luna asked.

“Of losing you” Raven said.

Luna leaned in and kissed her lips softly

“I’m not going anywhere, Rae”

“Not now, you aren’t. What if one day you meet someone with that butterfly on their neck…”

“I’ll ignore them, pretend they don’t exists, and continue to kiss you for the rest of my life” Luna said.

It made Raven smile. She crashed her lips against Luna’s, catching them in a passionate kiss that was soon getting heated.

“Can I please touch you…?” Raven said softly and hungrily against her lips, her hand resting on Luna’s abdomen over her clothes.

“You make me want to break my own rules” Luna said breathlessly against Raven’s smirk.

It had been Luna’s idea. That they not rush into things, because with something so beautiful, she imagined they would implode if they went too quick. She had decided they would gradually do more.

So far, it had just been a few weeks and Raven was so thirsty for her, and she had to admit, she was getting desperate for some more too. They had reached second base. But they both clearly wanted more.

“I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with, but I have a feeling you want this just as badly as I do” Raven said confidently.

“you have no idea” Luna said with a chuckle, and reached up to caress Raven’s face and bring her lips down to hers, capturing them in a heated kiss, this time, she placed on her hand on Raven’s hand resting on her stomach, and lead it down lower, letting her fingers dip slightly into the waist band of her shorts.”

Raven chuckled into the kiss and confidently slipped her hand in, only to find Luna, as predicted, wet and warm, and ever so ready for her.

“You’re beautiful” Raven whispered against Luna’s lips as her fingers dipped inside her slowly

“Ditto, you” Luna managed to say between gasps at the feeling of Raven’s fingers moving so beautifully between her thighs.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Clarke entered Lexa’s room through her window, she found Lexa asleep in her bed. She went over to stand beside her side of the bed and checked her forehead temperature. There was a slight fever.

Clarke looked at her watch, then at Lexa’s sleeping form, and made a decision.

When Lexa opened her eyes, and blinked the sleep away, she quickly looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 11 pm.

Clarke? Wasn’t she supposed to come over? Shit! Lexa sat up.

“Hey, hey… I’m here… are you alright?” Came Clarke’s voice from near her window. Lexa’s eyes quickly gazed upon Clarke’s form, sitting on the window sill, reading one of Lexa’s books.

“Clarke, you came”

“Well, in one sense of the word, yea” Clarke said.

Lexa laughed.

“I hope you don’t mind…” Clarke said, showing Lexa the book she picked up off her desk to read. “You were asleep when I came over and I checked your temperature and you were still feverish, so I decided to let you sleep some more…”

“And then you picked up one of my books to read?” Lexa asked, trying to formulate juts how much time Clarke just sat there.

“Oh, no. soup. I got you some soup. Yea, I headed out again and picked up some chicken soup, cause… well… I assume it should help” Clarke said, pointing to the take away container on Lexa’s desk.

“Wait right there, I’ll get it to you” Clarke said.

Lexa sat back on her bed, and Clarke brought the soup to her, then made herself comfortable right next to her.

It was all too much. Lexa couldn’t wrap her head around it. How was she supposed to do this? Why was Clarke still here when she’d found someone close to a soulmate, had she said yes to the girl yet, why did she think to bring her soup, of course it was a beautiful gesture, the soups was delicious and so therapeutic to her body right now, shit she forgot to say Thanks.

“Thank you, Clarke, for the soup. And I’m sorry, I made you wait”

“it was no problem at all, I hope it makes you feel at least a little better” Clarke said, reaching out to put a strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear, and Lexa had to close her eyes at the feeling of Clarke’s fingers brushing against her skin.

“I’m sorry… was I out of place doing that?” Clarke asked, suddenly unsure.

Lexa stayed silent, she finished the last of her soup, and turned to keep the bowl on her bedside table and the minute she turned back, Clarke’s lips were on hers

Thirsty, soft, smooth, passionate, perfect… Home.

Lexa almost allowed herself to get lost in them, but she pulled away.

“Clarke…”

“Lexa, I know… you want to tell me something. I need to talk to you too…”

“Yes…”

“I think I know what you’re going to tell me, and I think you know what I might have to say too… but once it’s out there…”

They stayed silent, staring into one another’s eyes.

“I know…”

“So before we get to that… I was wondering….” Clarke’s gaze shifted to Lexa’s lips, and it did things to Lexa’s insides. This was not what she had planned, but hell if tonight was going to be their last time together she couldn’t let her go without one last beautiful memory of them… even though her heart belonged to another, Lexa felt she owed it to herself, to her own heart to give it it’s very last experience of being loved by Clarke…

“I’m sick…” Lexa said, with a slight smirk, needing to warn Clarke she might get sick too.

“I don’t care…” Clarke said, now noticing Lexa’s gaze falling to her own lips too.

Clarke’s fingers reached up to touch Lexa’s lips, softly tracing them, memorizing the, needing to imprint them in her head. She couldn’t decide if the decision she was making tonight was right or wrong, but she’d be damned if she said goodbye to Lexa without appreciating her beauty and her grace and everything about her that made their time together so extraordinary. Tonight was going to be about gratitude, appreciating her for whatever it was they’ve shared.

“One last time?” Clarke asked.

“One last time” Lexa said after a beat

Their lisp crashed together and bodies flew to be nearer to one another, scooting down into the sheets, racing to get one another’s clothes off.

This night, both Clarke and Lexa had really allowed themselves to feel loved by the other, internally they accepted, that this had to be some magical force, because they probably won’t share it with anyone else. This night when Lexa made love to Clarke, she told herself, she would forget Clarke after tonight she needed to enjoy this here, and forget everything they had tomorrow. Tomorrow Clarke could choose her ‘almost soulmate’ and they could be happy together, they could have a public relationship, they wouldn’t be the bickering two who couldn’t stop thinking of murdering each other.

Then again, Lexa thought, Clarke had stopped getting on her nerves of late, what if… what if they were compatible… They never gave it a fair chance ever… what if…

Clarke’s lips between her legs interrupted her train of thought she saw white, white bliss, and it did wonderful things to her heart, she reached down to let her fingers tangle in Clarke’s hair…

She shouldn’t be thinking of the ‘what ifs’ now, it was too late…

“Yes!... oh yes…. Clarke…I love you…”

The words were out even before she could control them, she felt Clarke’s tongue still between her folds.

“Don’t stop… Don’t stop! Clarke!”

Clarke heard it. She heard the words. Lexa just said those 3 words. Everything in Clarke moved when the words fell onto her ears, her whole heart felt like it had found home. She couldn’t move. But then Lexa was climbing her orgasm, she was close, ad demanding that Clarke don’t stop, how could Clarke deny her that, especially when today was supposed to be their last time together.

And so she went in with more vigour, making sure Lexa experienced the best one they’ve ever shared, and just as Lexa moaned loudly through her release, something inside Clarke took control over her lips as she said the words against Lexa’s inner thighs

“I love you too, Lexa…”

After a few hours of continuous sex, they were both cuddled together, awake, refusing to close their eyes.

“I wanted to tell you, that I wanted to stop” Lexa began.

“This arrangement?” Clarke asked.

“Yes” Lexa said.

“Okay…” Clarke said and asked “why?”

“I saw your message that day. About wanting to ask someone out” Lexa admitted.

Clarke sighed.

“Who are we kidding Clarke, we were going to end someday” Lexa said, sighing.

Clarke stayed silent.

“I hope you know I haven’t been with her while…” Clarke felt she needed to clear out.

“No. yea, of course, I trust you respect me that much” Lexa said.

“I do.” Clarke said.

“What did you want to say to me?” Lexa asked.

“Our tattoos are somewhat similar.” Clarke said, referring to the blonde woman who shared an intricate back tattoo design.

“What’s her name?” Lexa asked, needing to hear it for it to settle in, the reality of their situation.

“Niylah” Clarke said after a long pause.

“Okay”

Lexa nodded. Not wanting to ask Clarke even now, where her tattoo was. It would be pointless, it would only drive home the fact that they were never meant to be together.

Lexa turned on her side to face Clarke, and Clarke scooted closer, she too on her side, facing Lexa.

They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like hours. Until Lexa’s arm wrapped over Clarke’s waist, and her fingers trailed down her spine in a sweet, comforting gesture.

“We should delete each other’s numbers once we close the assignment this week” Lexa said.

Clarke laughed. “Only you could still be thinking about that god dammed assignment”

“Hey we worked hard for it okay…”

“Yea right… very hard.” Clarke said, leaning in and kissing Lexa’s lips.

“what if I still want to kiss you after I kiss Niylah?” there it was, Clarke’s biggest fear ever since the whole Niylah thing started, out there in the open, for Lexa to hear.

“Give me your phone” Lexa said. Clarke reached behind her to feel for her phone lying on the sheets somewhere and gave it to Lexa.   


Lexa tried hard to not let her sadness show when she saw a notification of 3 messages from Niylah on her phone. She went straight to contacts and deleted her number from Clarke’s list.

“Problem solved” she said as she handed it back to her.

“I still know where you live” Clarke said.

“I’ll lock my window” Lexa said, with a smile.

Clarke laughed. “It’s hard to believe what you and I share is just sex”

“It is. But that’s just what it is, two very attractive women…” Lexa started

“Fucking each others brains out” Clarke finished.

Lexa let her hands trail down Clarke’s spine once again, and Clarke closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lexa’s fingers grazing against her tattoo, all the while thinking only about how Lexa had a tiny moon over her hip bone.

“You want to get into the shower with me? I’ll soap up your back and kiss your skin.” Lexa offered.

“Sounds like a plan…” Clarke said with a smile.

They almost got off the bed when Clarke’s phone began ringing. It was Raven. “Sorry, got to take this.”

“Clarke?” Raven voice sounded sad, and lost, and hurt.

“Rae, what’s wrong?” Clarke asked, concern in her voice. Lexa stared at her. Clarke now turned to lay on her back, listening to Raven.

“Clarke she’s everything to me” Raven said softly, a sob threatening to make its way out.

“Then why are you crying, what’s on your mind?” Clarke asked her best friend

“We just made beautiful love an hour ago, she’s fallen asleep, and I’ve been staring at her ever since, God! She’s just the most beautiful woman to exist…” Raven said.

And Clarke looked over at Lexa, who was staring at her, even with droopy eyes. Clarke reached out and traced her lips and then continued to speak to Raven.

“Yea I know what you mean Raven, trust me” she saw Lexa’s slight smile, even as she was falling asleep

“But you’re still not telling me what’s wrong…” Clarke said,

“She’s not mine, Clarke. As much as I want to believe it when she says she’ll always choose me, whether she meets her soulmate or not, I can’t help but fear the day it happens…”

“Hey Raven… clearly you both love each other, clearly she doesn’t care about the tattoos, why are you getting troubled by it…”

“What else can I do Clarke…?”

Clarke turned towards Lexa’s sleeping form now and spoke on the phone to Raven, while tracing the sharp outline of Lexa’s face. “Live in the moment, watch your girl, care for her, love her as much as you want… nothing will take her away from you…” Clarke said, even as she fought her own heart about her feelings for the woman fallen fast asleep next to her.

“Yea… I guess you’re right…”Raven said. Seemingly having calmed down.

“I’m sorry I disturbed you this late at night… you home?”

“Nah, I came to say goodbye to…”

“Mystery woman” Raven completed for her.

“Yea”

“Did she take it well?”

“I’m not sure”

“Don’t worry about her, Clarke. Her soulmate will come to her one day. For now you should look out for yours.”

‘Why can’t she be mine’ Clarke thought it, but decided not to say it out loud.

“Yea”

“G’night Clarke”

“G’night Raven”

Clarke leaned in over Lexa’s sleeping form, kissed her forehead and whispered softly “Goodbye Lexa, I hope whoever your soulmate is gets some divine intervention and makes her way to you soon, you deserve all the love in the world.”

With that, she gently scooted off the bed, got dressed, looked around the room one last time, and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. My deepest apologies for taking so long to update this story. I have been reading your reviews and comments whenever they come in. I've been dealing with a bad break-up and every time I sat to write fanfiction down, no words would come. So I gave myself the time I needed and now I'm back. and I'm so glad I was able to pen down this chapter.   
> The world's going through shit right now, I hope I can make everyone's quarantine better with a couple of updates.   
> Stay safe, and stay at home.   
> I'd suggest reading the last two chapters again, just to refresh your memory of where we last left off.

**Chapter 17**

The class applauded for the two of them after they were done presenting the summary of their assignment. 

When the class was dismissed, their professor called them to her desk and congratulated them, told them she truly didn’t expect that this pairing would work out such a good assignment, but they surprised her and she was proud. 

Lexa and Clarke took the compliment and walked out of class together.

Once outside, Lexa exhaled heavily and put her hand out front to Clarke, 

“Was nice knowing you Clarke Griffin” Lexa said. 

“Hey, we don’t have to do this you know… we can be friends…” Clarke suggested. 

“I don’t think I want that…” Lexa found herself saying, and noticing Clarke didn’t accept the handshake, she let her hand fall back down to her side, then grabbed onto the strap of her backpack, turned on her heel and walked away. 

And Clarke stood there, watching her disappear amongst the crowd of students. 

3 months later 

“CLARKE! DID YOU SEE SEXY LEXY?!” Raven yelled over the loud music at the club they were at tonight. 

“WHAT?” Clarke asked, annoyed that Raven was trying to make conversation in this loud-ass club.

“I SAID DID YOU SEE SEXY LEXY?! SHE’S HERE TOO. SAW HER WITH A BUNCH OF GUYS AND GALS”

“OH, NO I DIDN’T SEE HER”

Just then Clarke felt a hand on her shoulder and when she turned around, Niylah’s lips were on hers, kissing, smiling, hands caressing her face. 

“Hey beautiful” Niylah said to her lips before kissing her again. 

“Hey babe, I was just going to call you, what took you so long?” Clarke asked in her ear. 

“I’m sorry, I got caught in traffic…” and Niylah went on to describe her turmoil with getting here, but Clarke was distracted. Because as Niylah was talking into her ear, Clarke’s eyes locked on green orbs across the dance floor. 

There she was. The woman Clarke couldn’t not stop thinking about ever since she saw her disappearing through the crowd of students in the corridor. and everytime she saw her again on campus, Lexa would just walk past or she’d be too far away. They never spoke again. 

Initially Clakre thought she’d get over it. She’d learn to give all her attention to Niylah, but the truth is, she’s not even close to forgetting Lexa. She thinks about her all the time. she hates herself for it but she often finds herself thinking about Lexa even while she’s on a date with Niylah, or they’re cuddling on a couch, or making love in bed. Lexa was all she dreamed of at night too. it was quite ridiculous to be honest. the woman was everywhere.    
  
“Clarke!”    
  
Clarke’s attention was suddenly brought back to Niylah

“huh?” 

“did you hear anything I just said?” 

She looked dazed 

“Uh… no… sorry” 

Niylah turned to look at Raven, “how much has she had to drink?” she asked 

Raven just laughed and continued dancing with Luna, the two of them inseparable on the dance floor. 

Niylah looked back at Clarke, to find her gaze on someone in the distance behind her 

“Everything okay, babe?” 

“Uh.. yea yea… everything’s fine. I need another drink, wait right here, I’ll get us a drink.” Clarke said and hurried off towards the bar. 

When she got to the bar, she ordered for two more drinks and then looked out into the crowd again. Should she go up to her? Would Lexa even talk to her? would that even be a good idea after how they left things? Maybe she could accidentally bump into her or something and see where the conversation goes from there. 

“Clarke!” a familiar voice sounded out over the loud music. 

Clarke looked towards it to find Anya standing right next to her at the bar. 

“I should have known I’d find you here. Luna told me Raven was bringing friends” Anya said. 

“Anya, it’s good to see you again. You’re here alone?” Clarke already knew she wasn’t. Lexa’s here with her. 

“oh no no, Lexa’s here too.” Anya said with a smile.

“oh! okay, that’s great.”

“You’re here with your girlfriend?” Anya asked her. There was a certain contempt to her voice. Clarke wondered what she knew and what she didn’t know. 

“Uh… yea… Niylah.” 

The bartender brought Clarke’s drinks.

Anya took her drink and her card back from the other bartender, placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and said “I'll tell Lexa you’re around” she said and walked away. 

Clarke watched her move through the crowd towards where Lexa was talking to a bunch of girls and guys. She also watched Anya go up to her and tell her something. Lexa looked unfazed. She said something and then both Anya and Lexa shared a hearty laugh. 

Clarke felt an ache in her chest that was familiar to the ache she’d been feeling every night before she fell asleep and every morning when she’d wake up to no Lexa near her. She took a deep breath and headed back towards where her friends were in the crowd. 

Had she been looking a few seconds longer, she would have seen Lexa take a long sip of her drink and look towards the bar, searching.   


It had been a whole hour now, and Clarke had already drank herself past a happy high. Niylah was getting it on with her on the dance floor and Clarke seemed to be enjoying herself for the most part of it, until she spotted Lexa cozying up to another woman by the bar. 

Then on, she couldn't get her eyes off her. She watched them go out into the smoking area. She decided not to let her attention stray from the woman she was here with. but 10 minutes later and she still found herself looking toward the door to the smoking area. 

“Rae, you wanna get a smoke with me?” Clarke asked.

“Right now?” Raven asked, clearly not wanting to leave Luna here. 

“yea please, come on, I really need one” 

“okay okay” Raven said, she whispered something in Luna’s ears and they both giggled and kissed once more, before Clarke took Raven’s hand and led her towards the smoking zone. Niylah and Luna continued to dance. Octavia and Lincoln were still around too. 

Just as Clarke opened the door to the smoking zone, she came face to face with Lexa. Lexa with a hand around the other woman’s shoulders. Lexa who looked like she’d just heard the funniest joke in the world. Lexa who was on a happy high and couldn't care less that Clarke was going crazy having her so near and yet so far away. 

“Lexa!” Raven exclaimed. "I was wondering when we’d run into you. I knew you’d be around somewhere." 

“Raven, nice to see you again. we’re gonna get inside for another drink, see you around.” Lexa said and pulled the other girl along with her. 

Clarke stood there frozen. 

“Now I know why you wanted that smoke so bad.” 

Clarke looked at Raven helplessly. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled her into the smoking zone. 

“I’m a horrible human being” Clarke said

“You’re not a horrible human being” 

“I’m here with my girlfriend, but my eyes are on Lexa.” 

“Firstly, I've still not forgiven you for not telling me your mystery woman was Lexa all along. Secondly, you said it yourself, Lexa’s tattoo is different. Niylah’s is closer to yours." 

“But I don’t feel close to Niylah at all. I feel like I need to be with Lexa. All the time.” Clarke said

“Shush woman! Someone will hear you.” 

Clarke took a deep inhale and closed her eyes. 

“You’re clearly not over her Clarke, maybe you shouldn’t be leading Niylah on if you’re not really in love with her.”

“It’s not that I don’t love her you know, I do. She’s wonderful. She cares for me so much, she adores me, I adore her. She’d make the perfect life-partner too” 

“And Lexa?” Raven dared to ask. 

Clarke took a moment to gather her thoughts “I think I could love Lexa for lifetimes.” 

Raven stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing “God! you’re so dramatic when you’re high, Griffin” she said, and took Clarke’s hand and said “come on, don’t think so much tonight, just focus on having some fun and maybe you can talk to Niylah tomorrow, discuss where you’ll are and where you’ll are going with this and what both of you feel.” 

Clarke nodded and allowed Raven to lead her back inside. 

  
2 drinks later, Clarke saw Lexa being led to the ladies' washroom by the woman who’d been all over her all night. 

The music was loud and thumping in her head, through her veins, the whole room was spinning. Everything seemed blurry, everything except the green orbs that latched onto hers for a millisecond before disappearing behind the wall that led towards the restrooms. 

Clarke's feet were moving instantly, but no longer to the rhythm of the music. She was walking… no stumbling… towards where Lexa was headed with her newfound partner. 

“Babe? where are you going? Clarke?” Clarke could hear Niylah’s voice, but soon enough it was too far in the distance. 

She couldn’t recall how she reached the doors of the ladies washroom, just that there was only one thought running through her head the entire time it took for her to get there

“No one kisses or touches Lexa, but me.” 

It was crazy. it was wrong. It was right. It was completely unfair. But she was drunk and she’d never felt this sure of anything. She wanted to kiss Lexa. She wanted to make love to Lexa. and she would make sure no one else would tonight. Especially not some hooker girl who’s just looking for fun and not something real with a woman like Lexa. Lexa deserved better. 

Clarke bumped into a bunch of women giggling and stumbling on their way out. There were 4 stalls inside. 

Clarke stood there leaning against the sink. looking at all 4 doors. 

“Lexa?” she said, but even she knew she wasn’t loud enough. Not loud enough to be heard over the music at least. Just then she heard panting. Moans. A woman’s moans. 

“Lexa?” she called out again, but someone had pushed open the door and the loud music made its way in and Lexa probably wouldn’t have heard over that. 

The moans got louder and Clarke's blood rushed like crazy. She banged open one of the doors only to realize she had interrupted a dude and his girl mid blow job.

“Sorry,” she said. The music from outside got louder. 

Clarke entered one of the empty stalls and locked the door from inside. she closed the seat, and sat atop it and put her head in her hands and tried to get her head to stop spinning.

“oh yes… oh yesss…” she heard a woman’s voice from the next stall. It sounded so much like Lexa’s voice it was uncanny. Lexa had to be here. Where else could she have gone? 

But she couldn’t trust her mind right now, she was seeing and thinking of Lexa in high definition and it just felt so surreal. 

Clarke decided to have a peek from over the stall. She climbed up, and just as she was climbing she heard the moans get louder.

“oh yesss Clarke… CLARKE! I’m coming…faster…” 

The music got louder, someone must have entered again.

Just as she got on her toes and peeked over… “Clarke… are you here?” Niylah’s voice. 

Did she just imagine someone moaning her name in ecstasy? Clarke shook her head, but it made the room spin more. 

And just as Niylah pushed open her stall door, Clarke happened to see two people going at it hard in the next stall. She could tell one was a woman, but couldn't see the other one. 

The woman who’s back was facing Clarke was topless, the other person's hand was in her pants, and another hand on her back. She couldn’t see their faces. 

But just as Clarke felt the whole room spinning faster and faster, she was beginning to blackout and Niylah was holding her and requesting her to get down, she thought she saw something very familiar. She felt her whole body tremble as her eyes caught sight of it. 

But that was it. She couldn’t register anything. The whole room was getting hazy and loud and she felt sick to her stomach. 

“Come on baby, you’re really drunk.. let’s get you home” Niylah said, holding Clarke close to her and leading her out quickly.

Seconds later, Lexa stumbled out of her booth, still buttoning her shirt back on,

the other woman followed her out, “Hey, the least you can do is give me your number, you didn’t even get my name right.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. She never got their names right. it was all Clarke. Everyone was Clarke to her. It was sad. But she could only ever think of Clarke whenever she was with someone. Even though none of them could make her feel as good as Clarke did. 

“Sorry babe, that was fun, but that was all” she said. Lexa kissed the woman once more and then left. She’d had enough of this night, she wanted to leave now whether Anya and Luna were coming with her or not. 

“Call me. It’s urgent. I need to talk to you” Raven read the text from Clarke the next morning. 

She sat up in her bed, looked over to where Luna was still fast asleep, moved a few of her stray curls off her face and kissed her forehead and nose. 

“mmmm” Luna moaned in annoyance

Raven laughed, “sleep babe, just wanted to kiss you”

Luna was already back in dreamland. 

Raven called Clarke. 

“What could be so urgent that you’ve woken up this early after such a wild night?” 

“What was I drinking last night, Raven? Did I do some fancy drugs or something? Did I smoke something weird?” 

“I don’t know, you tell me. why though, what’s wrong?” Raven asked, laughing.

“I saw her yesterday” Clarke said. 

“Lexa? yea I saw her too she was at the party, Clarke, you weren’t hallucinating.” 

“No. I mean yes. I know Lexa was there. But I’m not talking about Lexa right now” Clarke said. the after a pause,   
“I saw my soulmate” 

“wait, I’m so confused. yesterday you said Lexa’s your soulmate. you could love her for lifetimes. now you’re saying there’s someone else?” 

“I love Lexa. I really do. and I went looking for her yesterday. when she disappeared off with this girl.”

“Clarke, are you serious?” 

“Call me crazy, but the idea of someone else touching her gets me all sorts of angry, but I didn't find Lexa. but I think I glimpsed at another woman naked in a stall, and guess what was on her back?” 

“okay firstly, it’s been 3 months, I’m sure Lexa has slept with a few people to date. Secondly, ewww what are you doing watching people have sex in the restroom stalls. and to answer your question- a creepy crawlie?” 

“Raven! she had my tattoo!” 

“Who? Lexa?” 

“NO! Are you listening to me or not?” Clarke asked, exasperated. 

“I’m really hungover, can you just state clearly and slowly what you want to say.” 

“I didn’t find Lexa. But I did find the woman who has my tattoo.” 

“Okay now I’m convinced you’re losing it. That or you were on drugs last night and they’re probably still not out of your system” Raven said. 

“Raven. I think I’m going crazy. Also, the dreams won’t stop.” 

“Lexa again?” 

“yes!” Clarke said. 

“what was it this time?” Raven asked, more concern in her voice.

“She and I were house-hunting” 

“wow.”

“What do I do?” Clarke asked. She sounded sad, desperate. 

“Have that hard conversation with Niylah. None of this is fair to her.” 

“and what do I do about this woman who has my tattoo?” 

“We don’t even know if what you saw was real, or just a figment of your drunken imagination...” Raven suggested. 

Clarke sighed. “You’re right” 

“I want to talk to Lexa” Clarke said, with more confidence and purpose now. 

“Ask Luna for her number” Raven said. 

“Okay. After I talk to Niylah though.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? Leave a comment, let me know. Also, let me know if you guys have suggestions or how you'll see this playing out. I love hearing from you guys.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. Here's a new update. I'm sorry i took time with this, was keen on finishing another Clexa story. You can check that out too on my profile. it's called 'Everything to Lose' and then I wrote a sequel to it too. 
> 
> Anyway, here's 2 new chapters of this one.

**Chapter 18**

“Niylah, hey... it’s me, listen, uhhh… can we talk? I uhh.. there’s something I need to say to you… if you’re free to meet up that is… today? I don’t know… sometime this evening maybe?” Clarke said as a voice message when Niylah didn’t pick up. “yea, so let me know” 

A few hours later came Niylah’s reply. 

“yea sure, come over this evening.”

Clarke took a deep breath, Niylah was a smart woman. She could probably tell something was off already. 

“I feel like a total ass.” Clarke said

“You are an ass” came Niylah’s quick retort. 

Clarke kept her mouth shut. There was silence between them. She had just come clean to Niylah. Told her how she believed they loved one another, but it didn't feel right, it didn’t feel enough, she wasn’t over a past relationship, and she doesn’t wanna lead Niylah any further into something her heart’s not entirely into. 

“I’m sorry” Clarke tried. 

“Please leave, Clarke.” Niylah said. 

Clarke took a deep breath. She stood up from the couch, where she was seated next to Niylah. 

“For what it’s worth Niylah, you’re a wonderful person. I feel horrible that I hurt you, and I hope we can be friends sometime, in the future… I was being unfair to you, staying in this, and thinking about someone else…” 

“how long?” Niylah asked. 

“huh?” Clarke asked. 

“How long had you been thinking about her while you were with me?” 

“Niylah…” 

“Please be honest with me, Clarke” 

Clarke took another breath. “I thought I was over her.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Niylah said. 

Clarke stayed silent. The silence felt long and uncomfortable, and Clarke watched as Niylah dropped her face into her palms and cried. Clarke wanted to do something, anything to comfort her. Hell! She’d been so good to her, Niylah loved her so sincerely, and here she was, breaking her. 

“Please let yourself out, Clarke,” Niylah said between sobs. and Clarke’s heart broke a little. 

she hesitated but then took a few steps towards the door

“I’m so sorry Niylah, I never meant to hurt you so bad” Clarke said, watching longingly at the woman she thought she loved, and then walked out, closing the door behind her. 

That night Clarke reached home, and cried. She hated how she had let herself lead someone on that way. She hated herself for being THAT person. to have played with a genuine heart. She hated that she was still so in love with Lexa, when they could never have the life she wants for them. 

By every rule in the book, Lexa was not her soulmate. Their tattoos screamed incompatibility. Then why couldn’t she get the girl off her mind. 

Clarke slept that night torn about her feelings, hatred towards herself for playing Niylah, albeit unintentionally, and hopelessness that she could not have the woman of her dreams. 

The next day, Clarke texted Raven. 

“Hi, what are you up to?” 

“Clarke! I’m glad you texted, listen, Luna’s birthday’s coming up this weekend, and I thought it would be a nice opportunity for all of us to head out of the city, rent out a place with a pool or something and just sit back and relax…” 

“oh.. yea, that sounds cool… count me in” Clarke replied. 

“Great, let me know if Niyah will be joining, Luna will make the booking accordingly”

“Yea, about that… I called it quits yesterday” Clarke replied on text. 

Raven called her up. 

“Hey… how are you?” Raven asked. 

Clarke was holding back tears

“Not doing too good” she said. Raven could hear it in her voice. 

“Oh Clarke, meet me for lunch?” Raven asked her. “We can talk about it if you want to” 

“No. No Raven, I'll be okay. I just need some time to myself.” 

“Sure” Raven said. 

“Rae, could you maybe not tell anyone about this?” Clarke said. 

“Ofcourse…” 

“I just wanna wrap my head around things, get a hold of myself and my thoughts.” 

“No, I completely understand” Raven said. 

“Tell Luna I said hi” 

“Sure sure, take care of yourself Clarke, I’ll see you soon. Text me if you need me.” 

They said goodbye and hung up. 

Lexa came downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter where Anya was making breakfast. 

Anya looked at her, but Lexa wouldn’t look up. She just pulled her mug of coffee towards her and started sipping, scrolling through her phone. 

“Good morning to you too” Anya said. 

Lexa looked up now and gave her a small smile in acknowledgment. 

“I heard someone leave this morning, did you have someone over last night?” Anya asked. 

Lexa didn’t look up, but simply nodded. 

“Is she someone you know?” Anya asked. 

“Nope” Lexa replied. 

“Is she someone you’ll see again?” Anya asked. 

“Nope” Lexa replied. 

Anya nodded. 

“If you have to judge me, I’d appreciate it if it weren’t so loud.” Lexa said. 

“I didn’t say anything” 

Lexa exhaled heavily and kept her phone down and then finally looked up. 

“I'm just having some fun okay, it’s all good. no one’s getting hurt in the bargain” 

“That’s what you think” 

“what do you mean?” 

“You’re already hurt Lex, you’re hurting yourself further with this whole, drinking every night bringing random partners home every night…” 

“What would you have me do instead?” 

“Move on. She has too.” Anya said, stopping whatever she was doing and looking at Lexa. 

“This is how I'm choosing to move on.” Lexa said and got off her seat and went back up to her room.

It was Friday evening, and Clarke found herself at the grocery store, needing to pick up a few things. 

She was in the toiletries aisle, but happened to hear a familiar voice from the other side of the aisle. it was Anya’s voice. Anya was on the phone with someone. Clarke thought she should go around and make her presence known, maybe ask her for Lexa’s number. But then something Anya said caught her attention

“No, she’s been really miserable. She never told me what she had with Clarke, but apparently it’s over now and Clarke’s moved on. But it seems to me like she’s really hurt about it all. She drinks away her pain every night and brings these girls over, girls she knows she is not going to talk to ever again…” 

“yea, no, she said they had agreed there could be nothing between them. I believe she even said their tattoos were nowhere close to being similar...” Anya was explaining to someone. 

Clarke’s heart ached. She tried to look through the stands between them, to see if she could watch Anya, and managed to find a small space between 2 shampoo bottles that gave her a direct view. 

Anya looked exhausted. 

“Anya, I worry for her, but I hope this weekend, I mean tomorrow will be a good escape for her. Maybe she just needs some time off. She wasn’t agreeing at first, but I convinced her today and Luna said she can make a last minute arrangement to add one more person to the booking” Anya said to whoever it was on the phone. 

Clarke’s eyes widened. Lexa was going to be there tomorrow. Did Raven even know this? Clarke decided she’d talk to Lexa tomorrow, instead of trying to get her number from Anay right now. it didn’t look like Anya would even willingly share her number just like that. 

Tomorrow, she'll tell Lexa how none of it matters. She’d tell her how sorry she was for letting them go, for giving up on whatever they had, even if it meant just something physical (who was she kidding, it really was more than physical) but she wanted it back, and she’d do what it takes to gain her trust back. she’d apologize for leaving her for Niylah, thinking their tattoos were a better match.

Truth is even though Niylah’s tattoo was a better match to hers, Lexa was the only woman she’d ever felt such a strong connection with. She’d never felt so loved, so cared for, and so addicted to anyone the way she had for Lexa. No one had ever filled her dreams as much as Lexa did. and she needed Lexa to know, that she couldn’t forget her too, that her heart ached every minute without her too. she wanted Lexa to stop hurting herself, she wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of them ending things if she would give Clarke another chance. 

  
Clarke was in the corner of the pool, leaning back against that corner wall, she had her shades on and was sipping on a cocktail Raven had made her. 

Raven and Anya were at the BBQ. also setting up some snacks. it was almost noon, and the sun was right above them. Clarke watched from behind her shades, at the other end of the lawn, where Lexa sat in her shorts and a t-shirt talking to 2 of Luna’s friends who seemed to have found a fascination with her. 

When Lexa spotted Clarke this morning, when she entered through the door of the mansion they had rented out for the weekend, she stopped dead in her tracks and just looked at Clarke like she’d suddenly been faced with a dead body. 

and then Clarke watched as she straightened her jaw and her face became completely unreadable. one moment she was looking at Clarke, the next she was walking around greeting everyone with a hug and small talk, almost as if Clarke wasn't in the room at all. 

Clarke decided to let it go and began to walk upstairs to the room she had claimed, she thought she should go let off some steam in the pool, get a few laps in, but just as she reached the top of the staircase, she overheard Lexa ask 

“Did you know she was going to be here?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

“Lex, I swear I didn’t know” came Anya’s voice. 

“Well somebody obviously knew.” Lexa said bitterly. 

“I’m sure Raven did, so maybe Luna knew too. but I don't know for sure. but I only informed Luna about adding you to the guestlist very late, I gotta give her the benefit of the doubt, she doesn’t know what’s going on between you two, she probably didn’t think she needed to warn me.” Anya justified. 

Clarke couldn’t bear to hear more of it. Did Lexa really hate her that much? she walked off into her room, got changed into her bikini and came downstairs, no one was in the main room now, but she could hear some voices from the kitchen. 

She walked out to the backyard and dived into the pool, swimming her way underwater towards the corner. Then she did 3-4 laps back and forth, just warming herself up to the water. really trying to get a hold of her emotions. 

Finally when she came out again at the corner, she leaned back and simply stared at the other end of the pool.

Minutes later Raven, Luna and Anya walked out, behind them Octavia and Lincoln. Luna and Raven began to set up a table with snacks. Anya helped with setting up the BBQ grill. 

Raven came over to the edge of the pool where Clarke was and offered her a pair of shades. 

“The sun’s bright today.” Raven said. Once Clarke had put on the shades Raven went back to the table and brought her a cocktail. 

“Thanks, Rae'' Clarke said with a smile. Just as Raven was about to move away, they spotted Lexa walking out, talking to two of Luna’s friends, she hardly noticed Clarke and Raven, too engrossed in her conversation with the two very impressionable girls. 

“She didn’t know I was going to be here” Clarke said. 

“Honestly Clarke, I’ve lost track about who knows what now. I believe Anya knows there was something between you two, and I know what you’ll had. But the rest of them, even Luna in fact, she wouldn’t know enough to realize this would be hard on either of you, seeing each other…

“I have no issue seeing her…” Clarke said “She does though” 

Raven shrugged. “What do you want to do?” 

“I want to talk to her, but she won’t even acknowledge my presence” Clarke said 

Raven stayed silent for a moment and then said, “That’s understandable, she believes you’ve moved on.” 

“If only she knew” Clarke said, taking a sip from her drink and looking back out to where Lexa was sitting on one of the poolside chairs, openly flirting with one of the girls there. 

It was almost time for them to gather at the tables on the lawn for lunch, and so when Raven called out to Clarke, she moved towards the pool steps to get out of the water. She saw Lexa walking her way. 

Sometime during Lexa’s conversation with the girls, Lexa had taken off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal a red one-piece swimsuit underneath. Clarke assumed she too was soon going to enter the pool, maybe she would have her conversation with her then, if she could find a moment with her alone, and not being crowded by those two friends of Luna's. 

But Lexa hadn’t come over to the pool, in fact she had sat back down and laughed away at something the girl said to her. 

Now that Lexa was walking towards where lunch was served, Clarke knew she had to pass the pool to get there. 

“Lexa'' she called out. But Lexa was clearly pretending not to have heard her. 

She called once more “Lexa!”, louder this time, that it caught the attention of the other two girls, and they seemed to have alerted Lexa. 

Clarke watched Lexa's face as she seemed to have a quick internal conversation with herself, then she resolved to something and finally looked at Clarke. 

Clarke almost lost her balance. The gaze was intense. It gave Clarke this bad feeling. But Clarke knew what she wanted to tell Lexa today, and she knew there was no time like now. 

Lexa excused herself, seemed to have told the girls to go ahead and she’ll catch up with them. 

Then she began walking up to Clarke. 

Lexa wasn’t as tipsy as she wanted to be. But she couldn’t avoid this any longer. Clarke was here. she might as well face her. She had no clue what she wanted to say. In fact, she didn’t want to talk to Clarke at all, but if they were going to be at this party together until tomorrow, they needed to agree on some sort of civil behavior around one another, no matter how much they may despise each other. 

“What do you want Clarke?” Lexa said, as soon as she was standing right in front of Clarke. 

Lexa didn’t realize how dangerous a decision she had made, until she was standing right in front of her and was faced with those gorgeous blue eyes, bluer than even the pool or the skies right now. 

She found herself taking a step back, just to steady her nerves, and hoped it went unnoticed. 

“A 'hi' would be nice” came Clarke’s reply, and then a small smile on her lips. 

“if you have something to say to me Clarke, go ahead, I don’t wish to make small talk with you.” Lexa said. 

Clarke looked away for a moment, she caught Raven’s eye in the distance. Raven tapped Anya’s shoulder and now Anya was looking at them too. Clarke looked back at Lexa. 

“Why are you being this way? why can’t we just… I don’t know…” Clarke reached out to hold Lexa’s hand. 

but Lexa flinched, and the reaction caused a pain to go through Clarke’s heart. 

“I’m sorry… I just… I don’t know why we need to be this way with one another” Clarke said. 

Now Lexa’s face changed. But not for the better, there was more anger now, her green eyes looked pained, yet so very angry and cold. 

“Are you listening to yourself, Clarke?” Lexa said. 

Clarke took a step closer 

“Let me explain…” Clarke said. 

“Explain what exactly? we had something nice going on..” Lexa was raging.

“We did, but..” 

“But. You went ahead and decided it wasn’t everything. you’re the one who walked away from it” Lexa yelled. 

“We weren’t dating Lexa, and you made it clear to me we were never going to” Clarke explained

“Yes. and isn’t that exactly why you gave up? cause you found someone who wanted to date you, someone with a similar tattoo?” 

“Lexa, I broke up with her, I couldn’t stop thinking about you…” Clarke admitted.

Lexa looked like she had been slapped in the face. She took another step back. 

“Clarke! So now what? You’re here to show me you’re single again, and you want a fuck buddy again?” 

Now Clarke looked livid. 

“That’s not what I want. And that’s not what you were to me.” Clarke said, taking a step forward

“Then what is it? cause it seemed like that’s all we did when we were together. That's how you treated us in the end anyway.” 

“Is that what you believe?” Clarke asked. 

“no, it's what you believed. That’s why it wasn’t enough for you, so you went and found yourself another girl!” Lexa spat out angrily. 

“You’re no one to talk about fucking around with other women when you’re still at it anyway.” Clarke said, her gaze moving to the other end of the lawn where Luna was chatting away with her friends, the same 2 girls that Lexa had been chilling with a while ago. “and a new one every night too, I heard,” Clarke didn’t mean for it to sound as bad as it did, but it suddenly felt like she’d said too much. 

Lexa’s face was red with anger, she looked too worked up, her fists were clenched at the sides. 

“We may have might as well called ourselves fuck-buddies Lexa, but we weren’t whoring around like you’re doing now.” Clarke ended. She didn’t know what came over her, what made her say it. Jealousy. And an attempt to hurt Lexa for the way she was being treated since she saw her this morning. For the way Lexa was openly flirting with those two women, knowing full well Clarke was watching. 

Clarke knew she was wrong. Lexa had the right to do whatever she wished with her life, Clarke wasn’t supposed to have a say like this, she was wayyy out of line, and anyway, everyone believed Clarke was still with Niylah. Lexa too until she’d been told otherwise now. 

“BITCH!” the word flew out of Lexa’s lips with so much rage, and the next thing Clarke knew she was pushed back. A hard push on her shoulders by Lexa herself. She was falling into the pool backward, but just as she hit the water, just a millisecond before her face went in too, she caught a glimpse of Lexa turning on her heels in utmost rage, and there, in the cut of her red swimsuit, the huge opening on her back, Clarke saw what she’d never seen before on Lexa’s creamy white skin... 

Her tattoo. 

Raven had rushed to the edge of the pool, and called out  “Shit! Clarke!” 

Clarke swam up, and quickly got out of the pool. Everyone had rushed from the far end of the lawn to the scene here when they heard the raised voices and the huge splash. 

“The tattoo!” Clarke said when she was out. and she began to rush to the doors of the mansion. 

“Clarke! wait! what?”

“THE TATTOO!” Clarke shouted back, but didn’t stop. She grabbed a towel robe from one of the chairs and quickly put it on and hasted inside. 

WHAT THE FUCK!” she exclaimed to herself as she rushed up the stairs, trying to think of what she had just seen. Could it be real? had she really just seen her tattoo on Lexa’s back, how had she never seen it before? and if it had always been there, then what happened to the tiny moon tattoo on her torso, just above her hip bone. 

She walked up as quickly as she could, taking two steps at a time, not caring that she was still dripping and she could slip and injure herself dangerously. 

“LEXA!” she called out when she reached the top floor. There were about 4 rooms here and she couldn’t figure which one Lexa would be in. 

“Lexa, I’m sorry, please talk to me, I need to show you something, please” she said out loud. 

Clarke said out loud desperately. “Please” the desperation was beginning to sound like a cry for help now, and she needed so bad to just look at Lexa, and be near her and apologize and make things right. 

“I don’t want to look at you right now!” came Lexa’s broken voice. And Clarke traced the room it came from. She stood in front of it and checked the knob. The room was unlocked. 

“Lexa, I need to talk to you, please, let me explain, I’m so sorry, I was way out of line, I didn’t mean to hurt you…” 

“I can’t talk to you right now Clarke, please leave me alone” 

“No. not again. Not this time Lexa, I won’t let you go this time.” Clarke spoke with so much conviction.

“What do you want from me?” Lexa was crying now, and Clarke’s body felt a pull, a magnetic pull to just be in there with her. She wanted to comfort her, hold her close and tell her they will be alright. So even though she knew what she was going to do next would anger Lexa, she did it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts so far?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love I've received on this story. You guys are amazing and I hope you're all safe and well. This update completes this story and I would love to hear from you at the end (after chapter 22) in the comments.   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

Clarke turned the doorknob slowly and stepped inside. she found Lexa seated at the edge of her bed, her face in her hands shaking with sobs and crying. 

“Lex…” 

“I asked you not to enter!” Lexa said out loud, looking away from Clarke. 

“I won’t say a word. I just… Lex, I have something to show you, please.” 

Lexa didn’t respond. 

“Please, if you would just look at me” Clarke pleaded. 

It took her a minute but she finally looked at Clarke, and Clarke’s heart almost broke at the image before her. She had hurt Lexa so badly, she wanted to reach out and kiss her, and make everything better. 

she took a step towards Lexa, but Lexa flinched back. 

Finally Clarke took a deep breath and stood still where she was. the door closed behind her, and she began to take her robe off her shoulders. 

“Clarke, what are you doing?” 

“No, it’s not what you think” Clarke hurried to explain, needing Lexa to know she wasn’t trying to lure her into having sex with her. 

Lexa was blank. expressionless. 

Clarke turned around then and dropped the robe to the floor. And that’s when she heard Lexa's gasp. 

“Clarke!” Clarke turned her head a little to look over her shoulder. Lexa was standing now, her eyes wide and shocked, her body trembling. 

She saw from the corner of her eye, Lexa was taking slow steps towards her. 

“This can’t be…” Lexa said. 

“I couldn’t believe it myself” Clarke said softly, her heart full of emotions. she began to turn back around when Lexa spoke “No, don’t move” 

Lexa was 2 steps behind her now. And when she took another step, Clarke felt Lexa’s fingertips lightly touch the top of her tattoo.

Clarke closed her eyes, her entire body shivered at the touch, her skin erupted with goosebumps. 

“You’ve had this… all along?” Lexa’s voice was shaky. 

Clarke nodded. 

Then Clarke felt Lexa’s hands opening up the few press buttons on the back of her bikini. 

Clarke took a deep breath in, her heart was racing. She wanted so badly to simply turn around and kiss Lexa senseless. 

The bikini slipped off her body, Clarke's upper body was bare, she felt exposed, but only because Lexa was still behind her, seeming to be studying the tattoo. 

“Its… I can’t…” Lexa was finding it hard to form words. 

“This can’t be true,” Lexa finally said in a whisper. 

Clarke almost turned again, but this time, Both of Lexa’s hands found her shoulders. 

“every time we were together…” Lexa started to speak, and Clarke realized she was closer now than before, suddenly she could feel her breath at the back of her neck. Lexa pushed Clarke's hair over one of her shoulders and then her lips connected with the nape of Clarke's neck. Clarke’s whole body came alive, she shivered again. 

Lexa’s hands went down the sides of her arms, and then her lips moved against her skin as Lexa spoke into it 

“All this time… I felt so drawn to you… so connected with you every time we were together” Lexa said. 

There was a kiss at the very top of her tattoo design then, and Clarke’s body felt such shocks running through it, is this what it was like to find your soulmate? Is this what it felt like? 

“Even after we parted, I couldn’t stop… I couldn’t get you off my mind...” Lexa kissed downwards, leaving a trail of kisses lingering down Clarke’s back. 

“Oh Lexa, if only I had known…” 

“This explains so much” Lexa continued worshipping Clarke’s skin. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either Lexa, I don't know why I left. why we ended things. you’re all I’ve ever wanted… I don’t want to be separated from you anymore” Clarke sounded like she could almost cry, she could hear the desperation…

Suddenly, she was being turned around, and Lexa's amazing, strong arms were around her waist, her beautiful green eyes brimming with tears and longing, locked on Clarke's blue eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I'm so sorry, for everything I said, everything I did, I just want you, Lexa, I’ve only ever, always wanted you.” Clarke said. 

Lexa leaned in and connected her lips with Clarke, and it felt like the skies opened up, their worlds tumbling through it, it felt like the whole room was spinning around them, like they were both lifted off the ground, like there was no earth, no sky, nothing around them, just them. 

Lexa felt all her hurt and pain, and drowsiness shatter, Clarke felt her own anxieties melt away, Clarke’s arms wrapped tight around Lexa’s shoulders, Lexa’s own hands moved lovingly along Clarke’s back. 

The kiss they shared could easily be compared to the feeling of warm sun against your skin after a dark cold spell, or the smell of the earth when the first rains of the season fall, or the feeling of flying through clouds. 

When their lips parted they were both smiling, their foreheads stayed connected. 

There was a knock on the door that brought them out of their bubble. 

“Clarke? Lexa?” Are you two in there?”

“Raven. yes. Uh… we’ll be right down…” Clarke said. 

“Are you two okay? you’ll scared us downstairs there” 

“We’re fine… We’re… Perfect in fact..” Lexa said, not taking her eyes off her beautiful, beautiful Clarke. 

“Okay, we’ll be waiting downstairs for you two” there was a pause and then Raven added. 

“And Clarke, I need an explanation!” 

Clarke laughed at Lexa’s lips and kissed them again before pulling completely away and looking at Lexa with the utmost confusion. 

“I have a lot of questions” Clarke said 

“I think I know what happened,” Lexa said, looking a little unsure, but still a little more knowing than Clarke at this moment. 

“How about you explain to me downstairs?”

“I really don’t wanna be around so many people. Now that I have you again.” Lexa said, as she chanced a glance down to where Clarke’s breasts were bare and pressed up against her.

Clarke couldn't help the feeling of pure arousal that swam through her veins as she watched the way Lexa’s gaze fell upon her bare skin…

“Fuck it, I want to make love to you right now.” Clarke said. 

Lexa looked back up into her lover’s eyes. and as difficult as it was to tame her own arousal, she said 

“I will make love to you today, Clarke, like my life depended on it.” 

Clarke looked at Lexa's lips, and she couldn’t stop herself, she kissed her again. 

“We should go downstairs, baby.” Lexa siad between kisses. 

Clarke laughed mid-kiss and finally said “okay”

Both of them had changed into a dry set of clothes and were now headed back downstairs to go out to the lawn. they did owe their friends an explanation. one minute they were calling one another whores and violently pushing one another, and now they couldn’t keep their hands off one another. and this time, they weren't afraid to show it. 

“Lexa, before we go out there, I hope you know how deeply regretful I am that we ever ended things between us, and how even more sorry I am for thinking another woman could take your place, and then sorry again, for saying such hurtful things to you out there today…” 

Lexa brought her face close and kissed her, gently, sweetly, and so adoringly. 

“We’ll talk okay? I don’t hold anything against you, everything and nothing makes sense anymore, but we’ll talk” 

Lexa kissed her once more, then took her hand and led her out to where their friends were all seated around on the chairs and tables set out for lunch. 

“Wait what?!” Raven said in shock. “Lexa has your tattoo?!” Raven exclaimed. 

“Babe, let them speak, don’t interrupt!” Luna told her and came closer to tuck herself into Raven’s side. 

“No this doesn’t make sense at all!” Raven said. “Clarke you told me Lexa had a tiny moon as a tattoo.” Raven looked at Clarke and then at Lexa. 

“yes! That's what I saw.” Clarke said, and now looked to Lexa who’s lap she was seated on. “YOU HAD A TINY MOON TATTOO!” 

“Oh I think I know what’s happened here” Anya said, her face now filled with wonder, still she looked as if she was piecing the pieces together in her head. 

“Okay, let me attempt to explain this,” Lexa said. 

“Clarke and I… we met one day, albeit in a rather unfortunate circumstance, and so since that day, we’d hated each other’s guts” Lexa explained. 

“but loved each other's fine bodies?” Octavia said. 

“Shhh” almost everyone except for Lincoln exclaimed at Octavia. 

“Okay fine fine, go on” Octavia said. 

“Yea, so we kinda ended up having.. well, needing to… you know…”

“Have sex?” Raven completed for them “grown ass woman and you can’t say the word sex.” 

Clarke picked up a chip from the bowl beside her and threw it at Raven. 

“Anyway, we agreed it would be just that. Sex.” Lexa explained. 

“But it wasn’t just that.” Luna completed for her. 

Lexa smiled. Clarke spoke now, looking at her lover “No, it never felt like just sex. Not even for one moment to me.” 

“Yea, me neither” Lexa said, now drowning in the beauty of Clarke’s eyes, she leaned in and Clarke leaned in too. 

“AYE! no kissing until this story is over!” Raven demanded. 

“Now you know what it’s like.” Octavia said to Raven, and Luna laughed. 

“But yea, I guess we never told one another how we were feeling so much more. we just went on with it. and in front of all of you guys, we needed to keep up our front of… well… hating one another’s guts” 

“Oh yea, we all saw that.” Anya said. 

Lexa laughed. 

“HOW THE FUCK DID YOU’LL NOT SEE ONE ONE ANOTHER’S BACKS?!” came Raven’s million-dollar question. 

“I don’t know how to answer that… but I wasn’t looking for a tattoo on Lexa’s back.. not after I had seen…” 

“The moon.” both Lexa and Anya said in unison. 

And all eyes turned to Anya. “Now you’re being creepy,” Luna said to Anya. 

“Okay, Clarke babe, I’ll explain…” Lexa said. 

Lexa took a deep breath, and looking only at Clarke she spoke

“There was a woman before you Clarke…” 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Clarke stayed silent. In fact everyone was silent and listening now. 

“She was… well, she was my soulmate. We had the same tattoo, the moon…” 

Lexa looked at Anya now, and Anya gave her a nod of encouragement. 

“Clarke, she died in a road accident, 3 years ago.” 

“Oh baby!” Clarke suddenly could feel an indescribable pain in her heart, pain for her lover’s heart. 

She leaned in and kissed over Lexa’s forehead “I’m so sorry…” Clarke spoke into her skin. Lexa closed her eyes and allowed herself the comfort in this moment. 

“Losing a soulmate, it’s uhh…” Lexa was losing her words. 

“It’s a dark time. Not too many soulmates make it through the grief of losing their other half” Anya explained, looking at Lexa with so much love and pride and adoration. 

“But Lexa grieved hard, almost lost herself, but managed to pick herself up, right before she could completely let go...” Anya completed. 

Clarke’s tears were flowing endlessly as she watched Anya talk about Lexa, her Lexa. 

“I uhh... I don't know what made me go on then, but now, with you here Clarke, knowing I have you, I see why the universe helped me pick myself back up…” 

Luna was crying. They could have sworn they saw Lincoln wipe a tear too. 

“So yea… Anya and I had a lot of questions about what would happen after she passed, a few elders we knew told us that my tattoo linked with a soulmate who’s passed will begin to fade and be replaced with a new one, only when I was ready to find love again.” Lexa explained. 

“When did the new tattoo start appearing?” one of Luna’s friends asked. 

“Honestly, I didn’t notice its existence until after 2-3 encounters with Clarke… but I didn’t know what to make of it cause Clarke and I.. well we didn’t seem too compatible anyway, so I thought maybe it’s linked with someone I’ve yet to meet...” 

“and the moon? when did it fade?” the other girl asked. 

“I noticed at that same time how it had gotten lighter and started to fade. ” 

“That still doesn’t explain how you’ll never saw the tattoos? why didn’t you’ll just ask one another?” 

“I DID” Lexa said, now looking at Clarke. and Clarke recalled as she gazed into her lover's eyes. 

“yes, she did, on text one night, and I had remembered seeing her moon tattoo on her skin while we…” Clarke hesitated.

“Had sex! Dammit. Just say it.” Raven completed, rolling her eyes. 

“While we were having sex. So then I just replied to her text saying ‘it’s not where mine is’. and we left it at that.” Clarke explained. 

“FUCK!” Raven facepalmed herself. 

“Yea. what a mood!” Clarke said, biting down on her lip, and then looking at Lexa again, her face radiantly glowing in the warm sunlight. 

Clarke leaned in to kiss her when they were interrupted again. 

“Can we see it? can we see your tattoos?” one of Luna’s friends asked. 

“Sure” Lexa said. and both Clarke and Lexa stood up, turned around and lifted their t-shirts from behind. 

“They’re beautiful,” said Anya. 

When they turned back around their friends were smiling at them, looking at them with so much love and awe. Lexa found herself reaching to hold Clarke’s hand. It’s like she constantly wanted to be touching her, holding her, kissing her, protecting her, it was an inherent need. 

Raven walked up to both of them and looked specifically at Clarke and said 

“Well, what can I say, you’re inseparable now.” Raven teased, and hugged both of them. 

Later that evening, they were all out in the yard again, The place had this cool set up of tree barks as seats, all around in a circle and a place in the center for a fire. Almost gave you the feel of actually being out camping, except, here they knew would go inside later to sleep in comfortable rooms. 

Sleep. Clarke was seated on the ground, between Lexa’s legs, Lexa was seated on one of the tree barks. Clarke nuzzled her face into the softness of Lexa’s hoodie and closed her eyes at the beautiful scent of Lexa she was breathing in. 

She felt so at home, so at peace and so connected with Lexa. Nothing else mattered to her now. It’s like the axis of the universe had shifted for her. Everything revolved around Lexa. 

She glanced out around her for a minute, Octavia and Lincoln were seated close to one another, but laughing away at some story Raven was narrating. Luna, sitting tucked into Raven’s side was just as entertained. Their other friends too were passing around marshmallows for them to hold over the fire. Anya was randomly plucking the strings of her guitar creating some mellow background music to fit the mood. Everything felt so perfect.

Clarke watched Luna look at Raven and then Luna traced the outline of Raven’s face with her fingers and she said something softly to Raven. 

“Rae, this night is perfect” Luna said

“I’m happy we did this” Raven said, turning her face to kiss Luna’s palm. 

“Well, I was just planning something simple. But these arrangements? Wow. You’re really something Raven Reyes.” Luna said and leaned in to kiss Raven’s lips. 

They heard some hooting from their friends and laughed. 

Raven let her arm around Luna pull her closer. 

“Anything for you babe. I love you, tattoo or not, I’m not letting you go. Happy birthday!” Raven said to her. 

Luna kissed her again, this time, not pulling away when their friends teased them. 

“I love you too.” Luna whispered between the kiss. 

“Hey we’re out of marshmallows,” said Lincoln. 

“Oh no, there’s more inside. I kept them on the kitchen counter” Anya replied. 

“oh great, I’ll go get…” Lincoln said as he got up from his seat but was then interrupted with a rushed voice. 

“Oh wait, let me get those!” Lexa said as she was up on her feet in a jiffy. 

“Okay…” Lincoln said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“I'll help.” Clarke said quickly and rose up too, following behind Lexa. 

Now everyone smiled knowingly. 

“It's really not that many marshmallows you know.” Raven teased. 

Both of them froze. Clarke quickly looked around and said “Drinks! We’re out of mixers anyway, I’ll get some from the fridge.” she said. 

Luna picked up a bottle from behind her, “We have enough right here.” 

Everyone knew Lexa and Clarke were too excited about their newfound love, wanting to make the best of every stolen moment, every kiss, every touch. But teasing them was just too much fun. 

“oh” Clarke said, looking around nervously.

“Smokes. I need my smokes from my room. Clarke, could you get them down for me?” Lexa said out loud, looking at Clarke. 

Raven wanted to laugh out loud. 

“Yea! yes! Smokes. I can get your smokes from upstairs and be right down, while you.. get the marshmallows” Clarke said nervously, grateful for Lexa’s quick thinking. 

“Wow” Luna whispered in Raven’s ear, holding back her own laugh. 

“Hurry back, you two.” Anya said when they walked briskly towards the door that led inside.

“ahhh fledglings!” Octavia sighed and nodded her head once they were out of sight. 

“They’re soooo cute!” Luna exclaimed. 

“Remember our first few days? we couldn’t get our hands off each other” Lincoln said, looking at Octavia. Octavia laughed. 

“yea, they’re doing much better than us” she said. 

“well, they’re not as new as we’re thinking. They’ve been at it for a while, we just didn’t know, remember?” Anya reminded them. 

they laughed it off, 

“But they’re still so cute!” Luna said again. 

“Still, not as cute as us.” Raven said matter-of-factly, playfully spanking Luna’s ass when she rose up from her seat beside her to go pick up the remaining marshmallows. 

“AYE!” Luna exclaimed in protest, but still smiling uncontrollably. 

Luna came back and sat on Raven’s lap and put her arms around her, leaned in and nibbled on her ear and then spoke “I thought about it by the way.” she said to Raven. 

“about?” Raven asked, a little distracted by the feeling of Luna’s breath against her cheek

“about what you asked me that day… Us getting a place together, living together...” 

Raven now looked at her more seriously, still trying to keep her features calm. 

“And?”

“And I decided I would like that very much.” Luna said with a wide smile. 

Raven’s eyes widened and sparkled, her face glowed in the soft warm light of the fire. 

“so what you’re saying is…” Raven wanted to be sure. 

“I’m saying yes Raven Reyes, I want to move in with you!” Luna said loud enough for everyone there to hear too. and all eyes turned towards them. 

“Oh my god! LUNA!” Raven exclaimed and then kissed her lover like her life depended on it. 

“Woah! did we just hear right?” one of Luna’s friends exclaimed. 

Luna nodded to her excitedly. 

“I can't wait to tell Clarke you said yes!” Raven said, looking lovingly at Luna. 

“They ought to know by now it shouldn’t take this long to pick up the marshmallows and the smokes” Anya said with laughter in her voice. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Clarke gasped, she almost lost her balance, but Lexa guided her back to lean against the kitchen counter as her lips kissed down Clarke's neck. 

Clarke leaned her head back, granting Lexa more access to her skin

“God! you make me feel so good!” Clarke groaned, 

“Hmmm” Lexa hummed into her skin, not stopping her trail of kisses along Clarke’s neck, knowing exactly which spot on Clarke’s neck, when kissed, drove her wild. 

“You’re beautiful, Clarke, and you were driving me wild out there” Lexa looked at her for a second and then got back to work on her neck. 

Clarke felt her knees buckle, she let her hands explore Lexa’s body, although over clothes, and she hated that now was not the time for them to get undressed, but she knew later tonight they would have all their time. 

“I couldn’t help it, I just couldn’t stop gazing at you, or touching you, I wanted to kiss you constantly” Clarke admitted, her words breaking every time she felt Lexa shift her kisses along her skin. She then brought Lexa’s face before hers, holding the sides of her jaw so lovingly in her palms and kissed her lips, their tongues battling for dominance, the kiss growing heated by the second, Clarke reached to hold the edge of the counter, to steady herself, but her elbow knocked something down and it distracted them for a moment, Clarke broke the kiss to look behind, but Lexa rushed to find her lips again saying

“Later, we’ll check later, kiss me.” Lexa said desperately. 

Lexa’s hands grew a little explorative, she was teasing the skin just under the hem of Clarke’s T-shirt, her fingers moving along the skin just above the waistband of Clarke's denim shorts. 

“Can I touch you?” Lexa asked breathlessly between kisses. 

Clarke nodded. Lexa quickly made work of the button on her shirts and pulled the tiny zipper down, and as soon as Lexa’s hand slipped in, Clarke moaned, her lips not able to move with Lexa’s kiss while she focused on the feeling of Lexa’s fingers moving in her 

Clarke threw her head back and bit her lip, 

“Stay silent” Lexa wanted her, even as she began to tease Clarke’s clit with her thumb, and slowly dipped two of her fingers into Clarke. 

Lexa continued kissing down Clarke’s neck, and Clarke shivered with want. 

“Lexa, anyone could walk in…” Clarke felt she needed to warn, but she gasped mid-sentence when Lexa began to quicken her pace. 

“Then let them see.” Lexa said, thoughtlessly, watching and studying every movement, every change in Clarke’s features as she was being pleasured. 

“Only you know how to touch me this well…Ah! Lexa...” Clarke admitted, her eyes closed, licking her lips.

“No one else has ever had the right to love you.” Lexa said

And Clarke looked into her green eyes now, there was something else there now, coupled with all that love and lust in her eyes, a territorial-ness, and oh if it didn’t bring Clarke closer to the finish line.

“Oh Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed as she began grinding down harder on Lexa’s fingers. 

Lexa then leaned in and kissed Clarke’s lips again, wildly, passionately, thrusting her fingers into her quicker and faster, she brought her lips close to Clarke's ear and whispered

“I’ve only ever dreamed of you, even if I fucked other women after you, god it made me feel horrible about myself, but it was always you on my mind, Clarke.” 

“OH!” Clarke came hard and desperately against Lexa’s fingers. 

They were walking out to the yard, hand in hand, smiling giddily when Clarke asked 

“that night in the club, it was you, wasn't it?” 

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked. 

“I saw you disappear with that woman towards the restrooms, I followed you there.” 

“You followed me?” Lexa asked, surprised. 

“Yes. I don’t know. I just… I felt so jealous. So… sick that someone else was trying to be with you.” 

Lexa stopped and made Clarke wait with her so that they could have this conversation. 

“but when I got there, I was already so drunk and I kicked open one bathroom stall, but that was not you…” Clarke said. 

“You drunkenly kicked open bathroom stalls?” Lexa looked at her, impressed. 

“yea, then I gave up and just sat down for a bit, but I could hear a familiar voice, and that too moaning my name, given how drunk I really was I didn’t want to trust my hearing, and the music was blaring, so I stood up on the seat, and looked over into the next stall, only to catch a glimpse of your back I think, cause I saw the tattoo, but I didn’t see a face, and then I heard Niylah calling out my name cause she came looking for me, so I assumed it had been her taking my name all along.”

“Oh Clarke..” Lexa said. 

“But it WAS you.” Clarke said, stepping up closer to Lexa again. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that” Lexa said, looking down embarrassed. 

“Is it sick that I’m internally jumping with some twisted joy that you take my name when you’re coming?” Clarke asked, tilting her head. 

“A little bit” Lexa said, squinting her eyes, but then pulling Clarke in to kiss her. 

“I'm not proud of the number of women I’ve slept with thinking I could just erase the memory of you.” Lexa whispered as they hugged.

“I’m not proud that I left you for Niylah, left you at all, and hurt both of us like that.” 

“yea, I never liked her for you, anyway” Lexa said. 

Clarke pulled away now and teased “you didn’t even know her.” 

“But I saw her dancing with you, you guys had 0 chemistry.” Lexa said, distaste showing in her features. 

Clarke hit her playfully, “Shut up”.

“You were watching me dance?” Clarke asked after a pause.

Lexa chuckled. “Yea, anyone with eyes would.” Lexa replied nonchalantly.

“but YOU were?” Clarke asked, knowing what she wanted to hear. 

“Yes Clarke, I couldn’t take my eyes off you that night.” Lexa finally admitted softly, and sincerely. 

Clarke smiled wide and almost leaned in to kiss her lover again when... 

“I wonder what happened to our marshmallows!” they heard a loud, very exaggerated version of Ravens’ voice from the yard. 

Clarke laughed.

“Fuck!” Lexa exclaimed and held Clarke's hand and dragged her out, holding the bag of marshmallows in her other hand. 

when they were almost near their friends Clarke simply said 

“For what it’s worth, I couldn’t stop looking at you that night either.” Clarke said, and then let go of Lexa’s hand, winked at her and went on over to where Raven was pouring herself a drink. 

Once Lexa and Clarke were updated on Luna and Raven’s announcement, the celebrations got louder. Even though it was Luna’s birthday, she was more than happy to share the spotlight with the newly found soulmates, and the celebrations extended to honour them too. 

“I’m so happy for you two!” Clarke said to Raven. 

“Enough about me, how about the next time you sneak off to have sex, you a) Zip your pants back up before you get out, and b) get rid of that fuckin grin plastered on your face. 

Clarke had looked around in panic and zipped her shorts up immediately, how had she forgotten to zip. ugh. and then she replied

“We did not have sex.” 

“I don’t see Lexa’s smokes around.” Raven replied. Nodding towards Lexa who was being handed a cigarette from Lincoln. 

Clarke bit her lip nervously. 

“Okay fine. It wasn’t ‘sex’ sex.”

“You got off, that’s for sure. it’s written all over your face” Raven teased. 

Clarke groaned and then laughed and said really softly “GOD! Raven, she's amazing!” 

Raven was looking at Luna now, admiringly. Luna had grabbed the guitar from Anya and had started strumming a pattern. “She is, isn’t she?” Raven said mindlessly. 

Clarke did a double-take and realized Raven was talking about Luna. she laughed and waved a hand in front of her best friend's face. 

“Earth to Raven Reyes!”

Raven laughed and said “I’m allowed to be in my own bubble of love” 

“you’re literally going to be living with her, it doesn't get more ‘bubble’ than that” Clarke teased. 

“Still” Raven said, unable to get her eyes of Luna. “I don’t know. It feels like we have what you guys have, even without the tattoos.” 

“That’s honestly magical then,” Clarke assured her. 

“Isn’t it?” Raven said, still looking at Luna, then as if by some force she couldn’t control, she left Clarke standing there and walked on over to Luna and kissed her out of the blue. 

Clarke laughed. She walked back out there to sit beside Lexa, Lexa wound her arm around her and they all continued in their celebrations. 

Later that night, Clarke and Lexa were laying on their sides, facing one another, a hand each, playing with the others fingers between them. 

“I know I’ve said it so many times by now, but I truly am sorry for causing you so much hurt.” Clarke said sincerely. 

“It’s behind us now, Clarke. I too made quite a few bad decisions while we were separated there, almost lost my way without you. We’re okay now.” 

“I wish you’d told me about… the moon on your skin… and your past lover…” Clarke said.

“Yea, I wish I had opened up to you about that too. It was such a sore subject for me for the longest time…” 

“What did it feel like.. losing your soulmate…?” Clarke asked, curious. 

Lexa took a moment and then said “like I was dying on the inside. Like a continuous pain in my heart that I could do nothing about, like a darkness had come over my life… like the only thing that could relieve me would be death…” 

“oh, Lexa” Clarke took Lexa’s hand and brought it to her lips to place soft comforting kisses on her skin. 

“I know one thing for sure Clarke, I wouldn't be able to live without you. I can’t ever lose you” Lexa said with so much conviction in her eyes.  “You brought that final ray of sunshine to my life, you made it feel worth it again.” 

Clarke smiled, Lexa smiled, they gazed into one another's eyes for what felt like hours but was actually just a couple of minutes. 

“Are you my girlfriend now?” Clarke asked. 

“Is that how you’re going to ask me?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked. 

“Will you be my girlfriend, Lexa?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa made an act of trying to think, and Clarke gasped and hit her hand playfully, threatening to start to tickle her sides. 

“Okay okay! Of course I’ll be your girlfriend, Clarke!” Lexa said with so much love and joy in her eyes

“But let it be known it was that or dying of tickles.” Lexa said firmly. 

“oh, so you were blackmailed? I see.” Clarke played along. 

“Completely” Lexa confirmed, scooting closer to Clarke. 

“What a pity, you’ll actually enjoy it.” Clarke said, closing the distance between them. 

They fell into a mess of kisses and caresses, an outpouring of love like they’d never felt before, they’d never allowed themselves to be this united before, now, they were on the same page, they knew their love was written in the stars, imprinted on their skin, they were made for one another and nothing in this world could stand between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my 2 friends who read my stuff before you guys do, and give me their valuable suggestions and 'NICE's :P You know who you are, I love you both.
> 
> Thank you everyone who's stayed with me through this story even though I took such a long break in between. If you loved this story, you may even like 'Everything to lose' and the sequel to it, both are on my profile. check 'em out. Lots of angst though. Fair warning. 
> 
> Do leave your comments and reviews below. Lots of love,
> 
> -FD.


End file.
